You Want What You Can't Have
by whoknew96
Summary: Troy Bolton always wants what he can't have and when he has what he wanted he throws them away. Everyone knows that, even the new girl who's warned on her first day. So she promises herself that she won't ever let him have her. But is it that simple?
1. First Day

**Hey! New story! Hope you like it.**

**First Day**

**9:15 am**

"I know you're still mad about the move, but the job offer had way too many perks for me to turn it down. We're in a bigger house, with a swimming pool, and you don't have to share a room with your little sister anymore." Mr. Montez said pleadingly to his fifteen-year-old daughter.

Gabriella Montez said nothing and stared out the window with her arms crossed. She looked at the school she will now have to occupy.

It was true that the house was better than their old one-story house, but she had to leave behind her two best friends, Taylor and Sharpay, and her ex-boyfriend, Drake. But, she didn't mind sharing a room with her 13-year-old sister, Tiara.

Her father sighed and leaned over to open the door for his daughter. "You'll have to face facts sometime. I'm sure you'll make new friends. Now, go before you're late."

Gabriella got out and shut the door.

Her dad rolled down the window. "Love you!"

Gabriella turned around and began walking towards the school.

Her father shook his head and drove off.

Everyone seemed to look at her as she walked through the crowd to the main entrance. She expected that, and being the school's new gossip. She went through the doors with her schedule and locker number and combination in hand. She already knew where everything was from her tour the following Friday and quickly walked through the halls to find her locker.

"Need some help?" asked a teenage girl that was about Gabriella's height and looked her age. She had dark brown hair with gold streaks that was in a ponytail and was wearing a graphic tee with black skinny jeans and black and gold _Pastries_ on.

Gabriella turned to face her. "Yes, actually, where would locker 234 be?"

"Oh, um, right behind you." Said the girl while she pointed behind Gabriella.

Gabriella turn around and sure enough there was locker 234. Gabriella blushed in embarrassment and then turned back around. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Bridget by the way."

"Oh, Gabriella. Nice to meet you." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Same here. I should warn you though; you have a locker right next to Troy Bolton." Bridget said.

"Who's Troy Bolton?" Gabriella said with carelessness as she opened her locker.

"He's the hottest and biggest jerk of Clover High!" Bridget said.

"Ugh! The school's name is so stupid."

"Well you better get used to it. Anyway, Troy Bolton's known for wanting what he can't have and when the girl finally gives him what he wants he moves on." Bridget said with a eye roll and sigh.

"If everyone knows that then why do girls still give in to him?" Gabriella said while closing her locker and holding her books needed for her classes and schedule.

"Because he's gorgeous and face it, we're just girls, we have needs too, you know. What's your first period?"

"Geometry, room 215, Mr. Reynolds."

"Cool. Actually," Bridget said while studying Gabriella's schedule. "You have the same schedule as me."

"Cool. And you know where everything is, right?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

They started walking in the direction of their class and Bridget began filling her in on the school cliques, teachers, boys, etc.

"So, the jocks basically screw anything that walks, the cheerleaders are all gay, the bi dance team members are the best things that ever happened to this school, drama department's pretty cool, and anything else you would have to see for yourself because that's all know."

"Oh, so you screwed a jock, became gay, turned bi and started dancing, and participated in a school musical?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea, pretty much." Bridget said while smiling as they entered their first period a little before the bell's supposed to ring.

"So what are you now? Bi, straight, or gay?"

They sat down next to each other in the back.

"Oh, I'm straight. I'm actually dating this one guy named Jason. He's really cute and really funny."

"That's sweet. How long have—, "

"Hey, Truman!" A deep, husky voice yelled from an incredibly sexy, tall, and tan teenage boy followed by two other guys of less appeal. "You're in my seat."

"Shouldn't you be taking algebra again?" Bridget replied in annoyance.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now get out my seat."

"No. Go find another seat."

"It's fine Bridget, I don't mind moving." Gabriella said while standing up. She didn't like the tension that was rising between the two.

"Who's she?" the guy said while checking Gabriella out.

"You could ask me yourself." Gabriella said.

"That's Troy, Gabriella." Bridget said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yea, the one and only. Now get out my seat, Truman." Troy said one last time.

"Jackass." Bridget stood up and pushed passed Troy. Gabriella followed behind, but Troy stopped her.

"You're fine just where you are sweetheart." Troy said with a flirtatious smile.

"Whatever." Gabriella pulled away and went to sit with Bridget. Troy smiled after her and checked her out. "You're right. He is a jerk."

"And that's all you noticed?" Bridget asked in disbelief.

"What else is there?"

Bridget was about to say something, but didn't get the chance because the bell rang for class to start and the teacher started explaining the class and school rules for the year.

**Lunch **

**1:20 pm**

"These teachers are crazy!" Gabriella sat down with her tray and began eating her lunch of a turkey and cheese sandwich, apple juice, and crackers.

"I told you!" Bridget said while sitting down next to her.

"Back at my old school, we'd never have homework on the first day."

"It's one of the many things to love about Clover High." Bridget said with sarcasm.

"Ugh! That name again. Please don't say that around me." Gabriella said.

"No promises. So how ya liking the school so far?"

"The guys here are cute and I've gotten hit on like 5 times today, so it's not so bad."

"Oh? Do any of those cute guys include Troy?" Bridget said with curiosity and a hit of a teasing tone in her voice.

"No. He's the sexiest guy I've ever seen!" Gabriella said. "No wonder girls give in."

"But, you won't."

"Huh?"

"Look, promise me you won't give into him?" She said in a serious tone.

"I'll try, but why do you care so much?" Gabriella said with mild carelessness and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Because it's happened to me and I don't want it to happen to you."

"Ok, but I don't think he'll be too interested in me. Besides, I'm still not over my ex."

"Ooh, what was his name? What's he like?" Bridget said with interest.

"Well, he's tall, light, dark hair, skinny, very outgoing, flirty, funny. He was great. I loved talking to him, being with him. I loved his laugh, his smile, his voice. I guess you could say I loved him, but we never really got that far because I had to move."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Brie." Bridget said while rubbing her back. "I'm sure he's thinking about you right now."

Gabriella pushed Bridget's arm away. "You know, it doesn't even matter anymore, because I have to except the fact that we can't ever be together again because he'll be going to college next year anyway." Gabriella sighed and took a deep breath to calm her down. "So how come there aren't any groups of girls sitting together other than you and me and the cheerleaders?"

Bridget shrugged. "Probably because they're sitting at a table with guys. After a girl gets with Troy, other guys go in to get those girls whose self-esteem has taken a major dive."

"So where are the guys that sit with you?" Gabriella asked with curiosity.

"Oh, he's sick today, but he'll be here tomorrow."

"Oh, ok." Gabriella said while nodding. "So any girls I should look out for."

"Oh yes. Every last girl in this school, other than me. But, the worst one would have to be Georgia Kenford."

"Who's that?"

"The biggest bitch of the school, but also the hottest, some guys say. And get this," Gabriella leaned in closer. Bridget whispered. "Rumor has it that she's the only girl that screws Troy on a daily—well I should say nightly—basis. She has no friends because she's a whore, obviously. However, she's been the lead for all the plays and/or musicals that have ever been produced in this city since kindergarten."

"Wow." Gabriella said, impressed.

"Yea, actually, she's sitting right over there next to Troy."

Gabriella turned and saw a girl with light brunette hair that's shoulder length with white chocolate skin. She was wearing a bright green miniskirt with a hot pink tank top under a black fish net halter top. She had on a diamond necklace, with a diamond tennis bracelet, diamond stud earrings and hot pink flip flops.

"Wow." Gabriella said as she turned around.

"Yea, I know. Troy buys her the diamond jewelry."

"I thought you said he gets rid of the girls after he gets them. What is she, his hoe/prostitute or something?"

Bridget nodded. "I believe so."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Hmm."

**After School**

**4:30 pm**

"How was school?" Mrs. Montez asked her daughter after pulling out of Clover High's parking lot.

"It wasn't horrible. How far did you get with decorating our new house?" Gabriella asked with very little interest.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked! Already finished the kitchen, family room, and dining room and I'm going to do your father and I's room tomorrow. You and Tiara can decorate your rooms on your own.

"Whatever." Gabriella muttered.

"What'd you say, sweetie?"

"Oh, nothing. Are you picking up Tiara?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

The car pulled up in front of Daisy Junior High School and Tiara skipped towards it.

"Seriously, what's up with the names of this town's schools?" Gabriella said in annoyance.

"Hey, Brie. Hey mom." The petit girl said cheerfully as she kissed both her mom and older sister on the cheek.

"How was school?" Their mother repeated once more.

"It wasn't too bad for my first day. My classmates were pretty nice to me."

"That's great sweetie!" Mrs. Montez said with great enthusiasm.

"Well, I made a friend, too, Ma." Gabriella said, trying to direct attention away from her little sister.

Her mother was always fond of Tiara. Gabriella always felt it was because Tia was planned, and she wasn't. Of course, most sixteen-year-old girls don't plan on getting pregnant at that age. But, Gabriella always resented her little sister a little because of the way their mother treats them differently.

"That's nice, too, sweetie." Mrs. Montez said with less enthusiasm.

Gabriella sighed and looked out the window.

"Is dad home yet?" Tiara asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he'll love to hear about the both of you guys' day."

"Ok." Tiara said while smoothing out her purple, floral, sundress.

**Later**

"Hello?" Gabriella said after she answered her phone.

"Is this Gabriella Montez?" A female voice replied from the other end.

"Yes, this is she, may I ask who's calling?"

"It's Georgia Kenford. I'm sure you've already heard of me. But, just to make things clear; I don't want you anywhere _near_ Troy, understand?"

"You say that like he's your property or something. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"Look, bitch, you don't want to play games with me. Keep your eyes, ears, mouth, and vagina to yourself, understand?"

"Whatever."Gabriella heard a click on the other end and hung up the phone as well. "It must've took her sometime to search my name up in a phonebook, whether online or in the actual book. That's kinda creepy."

Gabriella returned back to doing her homework and shrugged the thought of Georgia out of her mind.

"Gabriella, it's time for dinner." Tiara said after knocking on Gabriella's door.

"K, coming."

**Hope you liked it! R&R please. Bye**!


	2. Irritation

**Morning**

**7:15 am**

Gabriella's alarm beeped loudly and consistently with no hint of mercy or resistance from its location on her nightstand. She rolled over with a groan and turned it off. She sat up with a yawn and stretched from under her rose petal floral sheets.

She took a minute to exam her room which was mostly decorated with all the items she brought from her previous home in New York. There wasn't much to occupy the room, but like her mom said, she could handle that on her own, with some money and everyday guaranteed low prices of Lowes. She had a small dresser with a mirror to the right of her bed, facing three windows with a window seat that had a great view of her family's swimming pool—enclosed within a fence that surrounded the entire house—and of the forest that stretched far beyond that. At the moment the sun shone brightly through the windows, which Gabriella took as a sign of encouragement to start her day.

She got up from under her sheets and remade her bed lazily. She walked to her dresser's mirror and yawned once more. She had a classic bed head look. She was watching her TV that was up on the wall opposite her bed last night and had fallen asleep before she remembered to wrap her hair for bed. She silently thanked her mom for being half Latina and Filipino so she didn't have to worry too much about fixing her hair. Her red silk pajamas were slightly wrinkled from tossing and turning all night and scowled at her unconscious color-coordination with her bed.

She slowly shuffled over to the bathroom that connected her and her sister's bedrooms. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and changed into her school clothes for the day; a light pink tank top under a green vest with denim mini-shorts.

As Gabriella, hopped down the steps, she noticed her family sitting around the dining room table, eating breakfast. "I'm hope you saved a plate of waffles and sausage for me, Ma."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. I thought you were on a diet and only made enough for three. But, feel free to make yourself some cereal." Mrs. Montez said while looking at her food.

Gabriella frowned and looked at her mother sternly. "Why would I be dieting?"

"I don't know. You've been looking kind of pudgy lately." Her mom took a bite of her omelet and stared at her daughter with a look of confusion on her face. "What?"

Gabriella stopped pouring cereal into her bowl and slammed the cereal box of Fruit Loops on the counter and looked at her mother with a dumbfounded expression. "I'm a size 3, _mother_." She returned back to making her breakfast.

The rest of their family was simply ignoring the two, as they weren't trying to get in the middle of another one of their fights.

"You used to be a size 0, _daughter_." Mrs. Montez said in the same irritated tone as her daughter.

Gabriella sat down at the counter on one of the bar stools that was opposite the room from her mother and began eating. She took a few bites and addressed her mother once more. "The last time I was a size 0 was when I was 13."

"That was also the last time I saw you exercise. Goodness, Gabriella, why can't you be more like your sister. I swear I don't know where I went wrong with you." Mrs. Montez finished her breakfast and threw her plate into the sink.

"Ok! We're going to be late girls, so why don't we start getting ready to leave. Huh? Ok." Mr. Montez declared brightly before glaring at his wife, who went upstairs to start working from home as usual.

Gabriella through her unfinished breakfast into the sink, grabbed her backpack, purse, and jacket and stormed out to the car.

"Why don't you ever intervene earlier? You know mom always goes overboard when she and Gabby get into a heated decision." Tiara said to her father while grabbing her book bag.

"I'm just a man, cut me some slack." Mr. Montez said while putting on his suit jacket for work. "Now, go."

Tiara rolled her eyes at her dad and walked out the door as he held it open for her.

In the car, for the second day in a row, Gabriella stared out the window with her arms crossed without speaking to her father.

"Gabriella, don't be too mad. That's just her way of saying she loves you." Her dad said in a pleading tone.

"So she can call me fat and ugly without a single thought and I'm supposed to just write it off as tough love? That's not fair, dad, and you know it!"

"Life isn't fair sweetie. You need to understand and except her tough love. I know she's not the kindest person, but she does love you. Look at how much she's given up for you."

Gabriella scoffed. "Like what?"

"She had to give up going to college. She was accepted to Princeton, Stanford, and Yale, but she didn't go because she didn't want you growing up thinking your mother didn't care about you and sold you off to some other family like her mother did to her."

"That's not my fault. I didn't just sneak up her uterus. You and she had unprotected sex. It's not my fault!"

"Gabriella! First of all, the condom broke, and second of all, you will _not_ use that tone with me. And don't bring up stuff about sex, we already had 'the talk' let's just leave it at that! Goodness!" Mr. Montez yelled. There was sweat brimming his forehead and he had an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Yea and I'm still in the car by the way!" Tiara exclaimed from the backseat. She had her earphones in that were connected to her iPod touch, but it wasn't enough to block out their previous yelling.

"Whatever." Gabriella said.

Mr. Montez stopped in front of Daisy Junior High and turned his head so Tiara could give him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, sweetheart. Have a good day."

"Bye, you too, Dad. Bye, Gabby." Tiara said in a cheerful tone and hopped out after kissing Gabriella on the cheek, too.

"Bye." Gabriella said in a monotone. After she left, Gabriella turned back to look outside the window and refused to look at her father.

Mr. Montez frowned at his first-born and pulled up in front of Clover High across the street. "I'll talk to her, OK? But, in the mean time, try to lay low and keep to yourself, OK?"

"Sure." Gabriella said. "Whatever." She mumbled under her breath as she got out the car. "See you at home."

"Ok, sweetie. Love you!" He called out before she shut the door.

"Yea, you too." Gabriella said before shutting the door. She walked to her locker deliberately, without running into Bridget. She was still a little upset with her mother and didn't bother to acknowledge the figure standing at its locker next to hers.

"Well, hello there." Troy said flirtatiously.

"Hi." Gabriella said while slamming her locker and walking away.

Troy followed her with a smirk and mischievous glint in his eye. "Someone's having a bad day." He said while falling into step with her.

"You know, I don't believe that's any of your business." Gabriella retorted. "I wish you'd stop following me."

He stuck his hands in his jean pockets. "You know, I don't believe that's going to happen." Troy said in a mocking tone. "And since we have the same class next, I believe I'm walking _with_ you, not following. I'm going to do it every day, from now on."

"May I ask why?"

"Sure. You interest me. Most girls consider that an honor." Troy said with cocky grin.

"Oh, well lucky me." Gabriella said sarcastically. "Have you seen Bridget?" Gabriella stopped suddenly to look over the crowd of people, causing Troy to walk by her by a couple of steps.

"Why? You're friends with that dike?"

For some reason, Gabriella blew up at him. "You really are a jerk! She's not gay! And why did you have to use 'dike'?"

A crowd had started to gather and Troy was starting to get a little nervous. No one has ever raised their voce at him, not even his teachers or parents. "Could you quiet down? You're drawing unnecessary attention."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and scowled. She muttered "jerk" one last time before storming into homeroom.

Troy stood in the hall a couple moments in complete shock before following behind. His lips turned into a devilish grin as her thought of what to do next with this unique "feisty" one.

**Hope you liked it. R&R please. **


	3. Chances

**Homeroom**

**9:30am**

"Quite a display you put out there." Troy said with a smirk on his face while sitting down next to Gabriella who was still scowling and pissed.

"Fuck off." Gabriella said through gritted teeth while she was looking at the door waiting for the teacher to walk in so the irritating teenage boy would stop talking to her.

"Is that really necessary?" Troy said amusingly. "I might go away if you give me your number."

"Yea, like that's likely to happen." Gabriella said sarcastically with a smile tugging at her lips. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked the attention Troy was giving her. She played it off by not looking at him and pretending to read a book. She created a wall with her hair so he couldn't see her face. "Bridget told me all about you. I'm not interested in a perverted jerk."

Troy used his hand to brush her hair behind her ear so he could see her face. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

Gabriella looked up at Troy and sighed. "Give me one good reason why I should give you a chance?" She raised an eyebrow and looked him in the eye.

"Because, I can make you feel good." Troy said while grabbing her hand and kissing it. He kept her hand in his and massaged it with his thumb moving in circles.

Gabriella flipped her hair softly and got really close to his face—as if to kiss him—and looked him in the eyes. "No." Gabriella turned around and got her things. She stood up and moved to the back of the room just as the teacher walked in.

"Sorry, students. Please excuse my tardiness. I will now take attendance. Jeffrey Brandon?"

"Here."

"Kirsten Brown?"

"Here."

**10am**

" Hey, Gabby. What's up?" Bridget said happily while hopping into step with Gabriella.

"You're happy."Gabriella stated nonchalantly. "What happened to you while you left me alone with Troy?" She stopped and turned toward Bridget with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh. I skipped." Bridget bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I was going to ask you f you wanted to too, but Jason and I started making out so I forgot." Her expression changed to that of a four-year-old who was being scolded for stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and began walking again, Bridget joining her also. "Well you should know; he asked for my number."

"Really? You refused, right?" Bridget opened the door of their first period and held it open for Gabriella.

"Yes, of course." Gabriella said while nodding a 'thanks'. "So where's this Jason guy? And wasn't he just sick? You shouldn't be kissing him. Watch you get mono."

"Shut up. You sound like a mom."

"I'm just saying." They both sat down and faced the front of the room where Mr. Reynolds was going over the rest of his lesson plans. "Georgia called me last night and threatened me."

"What? Why?" Bridget said in surprise while leaning towards Gabriella to hear her better.

"Yeah, she told me to stay away from Troy. But, it's not me she needs to worry about. Troy's the one hitting on me. I'm surprised he didn't walk me to class again."

"Before first period, he gets Whorgia to give him a blowjob. It's quite pathetic how she's willing to do anything to get his attention."

"Yeah, it's sad."

"Hey, ladies." Troy said while walking by them with a grin on his face and winking at Gabriella.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at Bridget. "So how do you know so much about Troy and his whereabouts?"

Bridget avoided eye contact with her and laughed nervously. "Everyone knows. It's no big deal." She opened her geometry book and began looking through it with false interest.

"Ok…" Gabriella said in a suspicious tone. She took out her notebook and began working on the warm-up.

**Lunch**

**1:20pm**

"Georgia! Get your ass over here!" Troy yelled menacingly.

Georgia walked briskly over to Troy with pretend carelessness. "I'm coming! Don't yell at me!"

"Whatever. What's your cousin doing? She's brainwashing the new girl." Troy said angrily.

Georgia looked at her fingernails. "Look, I don't even talk to Bridget anymore. You and I both know she's hated the both of us since you replaced her with me."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Well, fix it!"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Make amends. Apologize. I don't care. But, I want Gabriella Montez and I'm going to get her one way or another. Don't make me do something drastic."

"Why do you need her when you have me? I do anything you ask me to, why isn't that enough?"

"Because easy is boring. I only deal with you because it keeps me busy."

"You're a dick."

"That's why you love me." Troy pulled her into a kiss, but denied Georgia's permission for her tongue to enter his mouth when she licked his bottom lip. He pulled away and grabbed her hand. "I'm taking you out to lunch."

It's times like these that confused Georgia. She loved the intimate moments—though they were rare—but hated the often times he would disrespect and take advantage of her. She did ask for all this when she stole him away from her cousin, however, and she refuses to admit to Bridget that she was right. But, at the end of the day, she convinced herself it was all worth it because she loved him.

"Oh, Red Lobster?"

"No." He scoffed. "McDonald's." Troy kept a hold of her hand and they began walking towards the exit.

"There goes the whore duo." Bridget said in disgust. "There probably going to McDonald's for the fiftieth time."

"Why do you care so much?" Gabriella asked once more.

"I—I don't." She stammered nervously. She then caught sight of her boyfriend and beamed. "Jason!" She ran over to him and jumped in his arms.

"'Whoa! What's gotten into you?" The surprised, shaggy-haired teenage boy asked while catching her.

"Nothing. There's someone I want you to meet. Come on."

"Ok."

Bridget held his hand and directed him towards Gabriella who was looking through her purse. "Jason, I'd like you to meet, Gabriella."

"Oh, the new girl. I'm Jason." He held his hand out for her to shake.

"I know." Gabriella said with a smile as she shook his hand. She checked him out and was pleased at her friend's good taste. He had nice chiseled muscles that were apparent under his green polo shirt and tan Bermuda shorts. His hair was dark and nicely cute, his eyes were bright blue and they matched his blue and white tennis shoes. "You're cute." Gabriella said out loud accidently. "I mean, nice shoes."

He chuckled. "Thanks. You're hot, too." He finished with a smile. "I mean, you're shoes." He winked playfully.

She giggled. "Bridget, you better watch out, he's a flirt." She said, unaware that she still had his hand in hers.

"Yeah, well you guys can release hands now." Bridget said with annoyance as she started at the two who were blatantly flirting.

"Oh. Right." They said at the same time as they let go of each other's hands. They looked at each other and laughed softly.

Bridget had a weird expression on her face as she watched the two. She felt like she was going through déjà vu of the Christmas party when her cousin moved here and Bridget introduced Georgia to Troy. "Well, let's go eat, guys." She said with forced cheeriness.

They walked into the cafeteria and got in line to get their food. After, they sat down at the table Bridget and Gabriella sat at the other day.

"So, Jason, do you play any sports?" Gabriella asked after taking a bite of her sub sandwich and a sip of her Sprite.

"Yeah, baseball." He said before taking a large bite of his hot dog.

"Cool. I thought jocks screwed anything with legs?" Gabriella asked curiously while eyeing Bridget who was looking at her Italian salad intently and silently, nibbling on it occasionally.

"Well, Bridget has legs. Besides, I'm not Troy. I don't dump her right after and leave her to find her own way home." Jason said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, he takes me home, waits a whole 24 hours to call me, then takes me on a date a week later. It's a nice cycle I like to go through." Bridget said still looking intently at her salad.

"Um, ok." Gabriella said with uncertainty. She finished her sub sandwich in silence before making another attempt at conversation. "So, Jason, do you have classes with us?"

"No. But, I do have free period with you guys. My favorite time of the day." He said while smiling at Bridget who returned it weakly.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Gabriella asked.

"All summer." Jason stated after finishing his hot dog. "We met at a pool party." He said while remembering Bridget in the sexiest bikini he's ever seen.

"How did you meet your boyfriend, Gabs?" Bridget said a little aggressively. She still had half her salad sitting on her plate untouched.

"My friend's birthday party. He was her cousin." She said matter-of-factly and sighed.

"You miss him?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I do. I shouldn't, after all, we aren't together anymore. It doesn't make sense to miss him." She said ruefully.

Jason looked at her with a sympathetic look on his handsome features and gave her a reassuring smile. "Well you guys just broke up and I'm sure you'll find someone new. You'll be fine."

"Thanks." She smiled and stood up to dump her empty tray and soda can.

"I'll take it." Jason said while standing up also with his empty tray and taking Gabriella's.

Gabriella smiled and sat back down. "Thanks."

"Jason, I'm done, too." Bridget called after him.

"No, you're not. Finish that salad." He called back over his shoulder.

Bridget pouted and began nibbling once more.

"So, you want to come over my house later. We have a swimming pool, it'll be fun." Gabriella said cheerfully.

"I'm busy. And so is my boyfriend, so don't even _think_ about asking him." Bridget said quickly while sneering at her and getting up to dump her tray.

Gabriella eyed Bridget carefully. She supposed that she should've expected jealousy, but she didn't think she was doing anything wrong. She felt it best to avoid Bridget and her flirtatious boyfriend for a while and make other new friends. She felt it'd be easier on Bridget and she won't begin to resent Gabriella for any extra attention Jason might give her.

**Free Period**

**3:00pm**

"Gabriella." A high-pitched voice called from behind.

Gabriella turned around and tried to keep her mind free of expectations when she saw Georgia standing walking up to her at a fast pace. Considering the black miniskirt she was wearing, it didn't seem like a good idea for her to be doing so no matter how hard she tried to hold it down. Gabriella was surprised she even had the decency to do so. Gabriella was hesitant to answer the light brunette. "Um, hi, Georgia."

"So, what's up?" She asked casually.

"Um, not much." Gabriella said with a confused expression on her face. She began walking away, but realized Georgia followed along with her.

"So, we both have free period together. What do you want to do? We could go to the teacher's lounge—teacher's love me—we could leave since it's the last period of the day, or we could—"

"Wait, wait, and wait. I'm sorry," Gabriella started while holding her hand up and stopping. "Don't you hate me or something? I specifically remember you threatening me other day."

"Oh, well, I decided that you don't need an enemy on your first day, so I'll try to get to know you first and offer a few suggestions."

"Um, ok. So what now?"

"Well, we could go outside and relax."

"Ok."

A few minutes later, they're outside sitting at a table facing each other and their books and bags are on top of the table.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Bridget decided to start off their conversation with.

"Light blue." Gabriella responded.

"Cool. That's the color of Troy's eyes." She said while smiling.

"Um, yea, I've noticed." She said. _Who wouldn't notice those, they're so piercing_, Gabriella thought.

"So, what's your favorite sport?"

"Um, I don't know—,"

"Troy plays basketball. He's really good."

"Um, that's nice."

"Yeah," Georgia sighed. "He's good at a lot of things." She said dreamily which made Gabriella even more uncomfortable.

"Um, are you going to mention Troy every time I answer a question?" Gabriella asked uncomfortably. "Actually, what goes on between you and Troy? I've heard a lot of stuff and I hate rumors." Gabriella said while resting her elbow on the table and leaning her head against her propped up fist.

"Well, since you know Bridget, everything she's told you is a lie. I don't fuck him on a daily basis."

"Really?" Gabriella said while raising her eyebrows in interest.

"No! Technically it's making love and I hate when people use that word." Georgia said while flipping her hair and taking her nail file out.

"Um, ok." Gabriella said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, do you guys even date, or are you just a booty call?" Gabriella tried to ask without trying to offend Georgia.

"I, um, screw you. I'm not answering that question." Georgia said while filing her nails viciously.

"It's not my fault you can't face facts." Gabriella mumbled.

"Bitch." Georgia stood up and grabbed her things.

"What do you even see in him?" Gabriella asked annoyed.

Georgia stopped and looked at Gabriella. "I love him." She said while casting her eyes downward and walking away.

Gabriella shook her head and got her things. She decided to spend the rest of her free period studying—which was really what the period was for—and headed for the library.

**Hope you liked it! Peace ^_^**


	4. Appreciation

**August 25**

**Wednesday**

**6:30 pm**

Gabriella slammed her door and went to lay down on her bed with a sigh and pulled a pillow over her face. She screamed as loud as she could into it and through the pillow away when she was done. She always had fights with her mom, but this one was one of the worst. She called her mom a 'bitch' and her mom threw a plate at her. She remembered her mom's last words being "She's a demon child! I want her out of this house!" Gabriella grabbed her teddy bear and began to cry softly. She knew no one was coming to check on her and she would have the rest of the night to herself.

30 minutes later, Gabriella stopped crying and was watching TV, sniffling every now and then. A commercial came on and her phone rang. She smiled as she heard her and Drake's song play and saw the picture of her dark-haired ex-boyfriend cuddling his little sister's Pomeranian.

"Hey." Gabriella said in a nice seductive voice Drake liked.

"Hey, Gabriella." Drake said in the same seductive voice Gabriella liked hearing. She liked it even more when he said her name in that voice.

"What's up?" Gabriella said while turning her TV off and leaning back on her bed.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about you."

Gabriella smiled. "What about me?"

"How sweet and sexy you are; sugar, spice, and everything nice." Gabriella giggled at the corny line he used. "And how much I love you."

Gabriella gasped and then groaned.  
"What? You don't feel the same? Is it too soon?" Drake asked with slight frantic in his voice.

"No, no." Gabriella said with a sigh. "It's not that at all. It's just that I've moved away. I'm all the way down here in South Carolina. We're not even together anymore."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Drake said. On the other side, he was laying on his bed also, in a white wife beater and athletic shorts. He was watching a bird through his open window across from him that was sitting at its nest when it flew away and in climbed Kristina, slut of his high school. Drake covered his phone and sat up straight. "What the hell?"

Kristina stood up and smiled. She was 5'6" and had long dark hair, which most girls of Indian decent had. She was thin and had a nice caramel skin tone.

She shut the window and began wiping off her outfit; denim mini shorts and a yellow halter that had pink, puckered lips with glitter on them with words over them saying "Kiss Me." She went and locked his door and turned off the light.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella said with a confused expression on her face. "You know I don't like long-distance relationships. That's the reason why we broke up, remember?"

"Actually," Drake said inadvertently. "I think you're right. I don't think we should say 'I love you' to each other. It won't work. I got to go, Gabby." Drake said, distracted. Kristina crawled onto his bed and got on top of him with a smirk on her lips.

"Um, ok. Bye Dra—"

Drake hung up and threw his phone away. He only focused on Kristina. He knew this day would come. Gabriella would be out the way and her enemy would go after her boyfriend, er, ex-boyfriend. Drake was the hottest guy at school since the last one graduated and he was enjoying the attention. But, he was the guy who liked the girl next door. _Was_. Now he'll screw any girl that comes his way. He's had 4 one-night stands since five days ago when Gabriella broke up with him before getting into the moving van.

Kristina was the hottest girl in school and she was just a freshman. Drake wanted her badly and it only took him a couple of kisses to get him ready for what they knew they were about to do. He rolled on top of her and began undressing her. He wasn't surprised to find the complete lack of underwear.

All thoughts of Gabriella completely deserted his mind.

**August 25**

**Wednesday**

**10:30pm**

Gabriella shut her phone and looked at it with a confused expression on her face. "That was weird," she muttered to herself. She jumped when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in," she said softly.

Tiara walked in wearing pink panther pajamas of a black tank top and booty shorts with the Pink Panther leaning against the word three time repeated words 'Love' in different shades of pink.

"Those are mine!" Gabriella said while sitting up and swinging her legs so they were hanging off the side of her bed facing the door.

"I know." Gabriella sat down next to Gabriella on her bed and sighed. "Mom gave them to me. I said I didn't want them—even though I did—but she threw them at me and said they'd look better on me."

Gabriella glared at no one in particular. "What is her problem? All I'm doing is living my life."

"Maybe that's the problem." Tiara said with a serious look on her face.

Gabriella looked at her and hugged her. "You love me, right?"

"Yes, of course. You're my big sis. I just wish you got the respect you deserve from ma. All she does is blame you for everything. She needs therapy." She pulled away when she was done and rubbed her sister's back.

Gabriella sighed and smiled at Tiara gratefully. "Dad's no help either. He doesn't even notice it. He gives me the same speech over and over as if I don't notice. Sometimes I think he married mom out of obligation."

"No." Tiara shook her head. "He would've grown out of it by now. It's been 15 years. But, I wouldn't be surprised if he loved us too much. He works so hard to make sure we're ok. It killed him every time he had to say 'no' to paying for something because we were poor."

"I know." The two teenage girls had a comfortable silence as they thought of their beloved father.

Gabriella leaned her head against her little sister's and sighed. Tiara sighed too. She started stroking her sister's hair. "You're hair is so pretty. It's all dark and flowy." Tiara said with a smile.

Gabriella laughed softly. "Thanks. Wish mom—,"

"I know." Tiara said as she thought of the day her mom tried to cut her sister's hair by chasing her with a pair of scissors.

"She's so—,"

"I know."

"Why can't she—,"

"I don't know." Tiara said as she continued to stroke her frustrated sister's hair.

"Do you know what she said to me on our birthday?" Gabriella asked, remembering the previous July 2nd, which was Gabriella's and Tiara's birthday.

"What?" Tiara said remembering how nice her mom was to her and how much attention she received.

"She said that I was the bastard child she never wanted and that you were the one she was celebrating, not me." Gabriella said as tears ran down her face.

"Oh, no, Gabby! I'm so sorry! I can't believe mom would say something like that." Tiara said as tears of her own began to brim her eyelids. She hugged her sister tighter and began to sing a soft lullaby that their dad would sing to them when they were younger.

After a few verses Gabriella stopped crying. She sat up and looked at her sister. "You're a good singer."

Tiara smiled slightly. "Thanks. Mom said the same thing, but since everything she compliments me on is in vain I didn't take it to heart. She'd turn it into this big thing and I didn't want her criticizing you when she's never even heard you sing."

Gabriella smiled. "I don't deserve a sister like you." Gabriella said while hugging her again.

"Yeah," Tiara said with a smile. "You're right."

Gabriella giggled and nudged Tiara softly. "Go to bed. It's late."

"Ok." Tiara said with a smile on her face.

After she left, Gabriella decided she should too and got herself ready for it with a shower, pajamas and a hair wrap.

**August 26**

**Thursday**

**9:30am **

"Hey, gorgeous." Troy said as Gabriella approached her locker with an aggravated expression on her face. "Why do you always look aggravated in the morning?"

"I don't know, maybe because I _am_ aggravated in the morning. By _you_." Gabriella said while yanking the door open.

"No. That's not true. You're aggravated even before I start talking to you." Troy said with a playful smile on his lips.

Gabriella stared at him incredulously and scowled herself for pausing a little too long on his lips. She turned back to her locker and started pulling stuff out of her bag to put into her locker.

Troy stared at the brunette beauty in silence. He loved the purple halter she was wearing under a white sweater and denim knee-length shorts rolled up at the bottom. "I like your outfit."

"Thanks." Gabriella said with little appreciation. She exchanged her books slowly and closed her locker. She turned to face Troy who had a smirk on his lips once again. "So, are you going to walk me to class or undress me with your eyes for the next hour?"

Troy smiled. "Why don't I walk you to my car and I undress you with my hands?" He said while pulling her closer by entangling his fingers with hers.

Gabriella smiled. "Ok. Where'd you park?"

"Come on." Troy said while leading her towards the exit.

The bell rang and Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head. She slipped her flingers out of Troy's grasped and walked away giggling.

Troy turned around and frowned. "Not cool, Brie."

Gabriella stopped and turned around. "Did you just call me, 'Brie'?" Gabriella asked at the shock of this new nickname he had given her.

"Yea why?" He asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Nothing. It's just that no one's ever called me that before and I like it." She stated honestly. She turned around and began walking to class before she was late.

Troy smiled, pleased with himself to have received a compliment—or whatever that was—from Gabriella. He followed behind her and made his way to class also.

**Hey guys. Hope you liked it. No offense to anybody who actually goes to the school Clover High. Also, I know there wasn't much T&G, but I just wanted you guys to know some background information. Bye bye! XOXOXO^_^**


	5. New

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to get this out, but I had a bunch of finals last week and then I was all sad about leaving all my friends in middle school. (im going 2 9****th**** grade) and a bunch of my friends are going elsewhere. Just 2 let you know, I started on this during the past week and am just now posting because of previous said reasons. Happy beginning of summer vacation! Peace.**

**XOXOXO^_^**

**August 26**

**Thursday**

**9:45am**

Gabriella searched the room as she walked in and realized Bridget wasn't there once again and decided t was high time for her to get to know other people. She sat in the back corner next to Kirsten Brown. "Hi."

Kirsten turned slowly and looked at Gabriella skeptically. "Hi." Kirsten was a mix between African-American and Caucasian. She had shoulder-length, flat ironed, dark brown hair. She wore a purple and gold sundress with gold sandals to match. She had her hair out with a purple headband on her head to keep her hair out of her face also. She turned back to the front of the room.

"So what do you think of Troy?" Gabriella asked, trying to start conversation.

Kirsten smiled and bit her lip. "I think he's a yummy piece of eye candy."

Gabriella smiled also. "Me too."

"So, you're new. Where'd you come from?" Kirsten said while turning toward Gabriella in her seat.

"New York."

"Hm. How are your first days going?"

"Good, I guess. I've been threatened, hit on, and insulted in less than 72 hours, but it's all good."

Kirsten giggled softly.

"How long have _you_ been here?"

"For a couple of years, it hasn't been bad." Kirsten said with a shrug.

"So have you…uh…been…with Troy?" Gabriella asked hesitantly.

Kirsten shot Gabriella a weird look and sighed. "That's a long story. I'll tell you when I know you better."

"Ok, but—," Gabriella said before the bell rang for first period.

Kirsten stood up and grabbed her stuff. "See you around." She waved and walked away.

"Bye." Gabriella said while grabbing her stuff. She left also and headed in the opposite direction with a sigh. She decided it best to stay clear of Bridget if she came to school at all today.

**August 26**

**Thursday**

**6:30 pm**

"Bitch!" Gabriella yelled in frustration as she pressed 'End' on her cell phone again. She was still standing in front of the school with her backpack and purse on the ground beside her. She's called her mom, dad, _and_ sister. She's called every one of them at least twenty times in the past two hours and has left every one of them half as many messages. She groaned once more in frustration and kicked a rock with extra, unnecessary force. She muttered curses under her breath as she thought of how likely her mother planned all this. Her dad was so clueless; all her mother would have to do is say she stayed after school for some activity so he'd turn his phone off. And her mom would just take away Tiara's phone, saying she was getting it upgraded early the next morning.

"Need a ride?" Gabriella resisted the urge to groan once more as she heard the voice of Troy Bolton. She turned around with the intention to retort, but stopped and gasped at the sight of him.

He was wearing nothing but athletic shorts as he tried to dry his sweat with his wife beater. He was glistening and she loved the way his rippling muscles glowed in the moonlight. At the moment, all she could do was analyze and observe every muscle and bead of sweat on his body. _God, why won't he put a fucking shirt on_? She kept repeating that over and over as she continued to stare at him with a stunned expression on her face.

Troy chuckled as he tucked his wife beater in his back pocket and ran his hand through his hair. "Um," he chuckled again. "I said do you need a ride?" He repeated once more as he tried to resist bursting out laughing.

"Huh?" Gabriella said while averting her eyes to his face. She came out of her daze when she saw his amused facial expression and her face became a blush of bright pink. "Oh, I-uh, I-I'm sorry." She stuttered in embarrassment. It then turned to anger as she turned away with her arms crossed, turning red. "Will you put a fucking shirt on?"

"Alright, but I'm giving you a ride home." He grabbed her bags and dragged her by the elbow in one swift movement.

"But-, my mom will be here in-,"

"Yea, yea. I'm still taking you home. You're a horrible liar." He said while throwing her bags in the back of his pickup truck and opening the passenger door for her.

Gabriella crossed her arms and tried to keep her eyes focused on his face. "I'm not getting inside your truck. You could rape me or something!" She turned her back to him with a 'humph.' "I refuse!"

"I'm not going to rape you…or something. I couldn't get away with it anyway." He said with a smile.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and scowled.

"Come on, I don't want to leave you out here in the dark. Just give me your address and I'll put it in my GPS. How else are you going to get home?"

"I don't want you to know where I live." She said just above a whisper.

"Then I'll delete the history before you get out the car." He said, trying to control his voice.

"How do I know you won't memorize it?" She said, irritated with his persistence.

"Damn it, Gabriella, get in the god forsaken truck!" Troy yelled finally in frustration.

Gabriella turned around and was taken aback at his determined expression.

Troy sighed and lowered his voice. "Please, Gabriella. Let me do something nice for you."

Gabriella looked into his eyes and gave in. "Fine. I'll get in the damn truck," she said in an irritant tone.

Troy shut the door behind her, with just enough force that it didn't slam and got in on the driver's side. He started the car and looked at Gabriella, who still had her arms crossed and was avoiding his gaze. He looked in the backseat to make sure his backpack and gym bag was still there and checked his mirrors. "I was so close to ditching you," he said with half-seriousness and half-playfulness.

"Whatever," Gabriella muttered. She still avoided looking at him. She wasn't really upset with him; she was just concentrating on controlling her hormones and getting rid of the sexual images in her head of Troy and her together.

"You can look at me, you know? I'm not Medusa." Troy said as he touched his GPS so Gabriella could put in her address. "Go ahead and put in your address."

Avoiding him again she leaned over and entered her address. Troy pressed 'enter' and pulled out of his parking space and the school's parking lot.

There was a very awkward silence after the route guidance began speaking. Troy occasionally took glances at Gabriella who looked like she was having a panic attack.

Gabriella was really nervous, but that didn't mean she was blind. She noticed his glances out of her peripheral vision and finally had the nerve to confront him about it. "Would you _stop_ looking at me?"

"Sorry." Troy said softly as he turned back to the road. However, a few seconds later he took another look at her. She still had her arms crossed and a freak expression on her face. "So," he started off. He wanted to at least _try_ to make her feel comfortable. "Where are you from?"

Gabriella glanced at him through her peripheral vision curiously and chose to ignore his question.

Troy noticed the look and reached over to tap her shoulder. At the touch of him she jumped and tried to move as far away as she could.

"Don't touch me." She said while looking out the window.

"Answer my question please."

"I'm from New York." She said irritant.

"That's really cool. I've been there once for vacation. I wouldn't imagine you in 'the city that never sleeps'." Troy said thoughtfully.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm stuck here now." She said with emotion and with a surprising lack of nervousness.

"It's not that bad down here. It's warmer than New York." He said with a small smile.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Oh, I see have a new nickname now." He said with little amusement in his voice.

"Ha, ha, ha," Gabriella laughed sarcastically, causing a grin to spread across Troy's face. "Well, wise guy, let's hear your story." Gabriella turned to face him, unaware that they were now in front of her house and he just parked.

"In case you didn't notice, we're at your house." Troy pointed behind her and ran his hand through his hair.

Gabriella looked back at her house then turned around. "Okay. But, I want to hear your story first."

"I don't have a story." Troy laid his head against the headrest and looked at Gabriella.

"Oh, come on. There's no way a guy like you was born and raised in South Carolina." Gabriella made eye contact with him and raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him. "You don't even have an accent."

Troy smirked and chuckled. He ran his hand over his face and sighed. "I'm from California."

"Wow. That's pretty far." Gabriella said with a smile. After finally reaching home, she finally calmed and realized she could somewhat trust this attractive jock. She wasn't ready to face her family, so she decided she might buy some time and get to know this guy. "Why'd you move here?"

"Why'd _you_ move here?" Troy retorted.

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

Gabriella eyed him. "My dad's job transferred him here. Your turn."

"I never agreed to that." Troy said with a smirk.

Gabriella pouted. "Please?"

Troy smiled. "I got into some trouble around sixth grade. Gangs were trying to recruit me and my mom found out, so here I am."

Gabriella nodded and smiled. "Thanks for sharing with me. Maybe we can become friends. I sort of trust you now. I got home in one piece and you aren't too much of a closed book."

Troy smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Run along now." He shooed her with his hand.

Gabriella scowled and rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Troy."

"No problem." He smiled to let her know he was kidding and waved.

Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek. "Bye." She opened the door and hopped out.

"Bye… Oh wait! I'll get your bags." He got out and jogged to the back of his pickup.

Gabriella shut the door and waited for him to grab her bags. "Thanks." She took her bags and started walking towards her front door.

"Wait, Gabriella!" Troy ran up behind her as she turned around. "Since we're almost friends now, can I have your number?" He asked confidently and looked her in the eye.

Gabriella pretended to think about it through dramatization and smiled. "Sure."

They exchanged phones and took pictures of each other.

"Bye, Troy." Gabriella waved and walked away after Troy responded with a smile and wave.

**August 26**

**Thursday**

**8:30 pm**

Gabriella looked at Troy's picture continuously as he drove off. He had a sheepish look on his face as he smiled and he had his right arm flexed as he held the back of his neck. He was still—of course—shirtless and looked incredibly sexy in the picture she took. As she walked to the front door with her keys out, she noticed no lights were on and frowned. She opened the door and walked in quietly. "Hello? I'm home!" Gabriella yelled loud enough as she saw the basement door open with a blue, luminous light reflecting off the walls from the TV, which was playing Alice in Wonderland. She walked downstairs and saw her entire family curled together on the couch, asleep. Gabriella stood in front of her family and noticed how peaceful they looked and turned off the TV.

Tiara was lying across the laps of her parents, who were cuddled together with her mom's head resting on her dad's shoulder, nuzzled in his neck.

Gabriella envied the scene, but made no action to disturb them. She went upstairs and got ready for bed.

**August** **27**

**Friday**

**4:30 pm**

Gabriella was opening her locker when she felt someone grab her ass. She turned around expecting to see Troy so she could give him a piece of her mind, but instead she found Jason smirking down at her.

"Hey, sweet cheeks." He leaned against Troy's locker and checked Gabriella out.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled as she fumbled with her books. "Hi, Jason."

"What's been up with you? You've been spending a lot of time with Kirsten, you won't sit with us and quite frankly I'd say you're avoiding us."

"No, not avoiding…staying clear of."

Jason rolled his eyes. "However you put, I don't like it, and I want you to sit with us at lunch tomorrow."

"In case you haven't noticed Jason, Bridget isn't very fond of me." Gabriella shut her locker and leaned against it so she was facing Jason.

"What are you talking about, she loves you!"

"No, she doesn't. She doesn't like it when we talk to each other and I don't want to cause any trouble so leave." Gabriella nudged his shoulder softly.

Jason opened his mouth to say something when Troy pushed him slightly forward while trying to get into his locker. "Excuse me, Jason, but I'd appreciate it if you moved."

Jason turned around and smiled nervously at Troy's threatening expression. "Sure." He turned back around and waved to Gabriella as he walked off. "See you later, Gabby."

"Bye." Gabriella smiled slightly and looked at Troy. "Well, that was nice of you," she said sarcastically.

"Yea, yea. Are you coming to my party or not?" Troy asked bluntly as he shut his locker after a quick exchange and faced her with his backpack over his right shoulder.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and started walking towards the parking lot and when she noticed Troy alongside her she answered him. "Depends. What are the deets?"

"My place. Six o'clock. On Saturday."

"And you're just telling me now?"

"I just found out my parents are going out of town."

"Ah. Well I'll think about it."

After arriving to Troy's truck Gabriella turned towards him. "You mind giving me a ride?"

"Isn't that what the walk here was implying?" He asked while throwing his backpack in the backseat.

"Okay. But, can you drop me home every day?"

Troy took her book bag and placed it in his backseat also and raised an eyebrow.

Gabriella noticed and pressed on. "My mom's busy so I told my dad I'd find a ride after school," she lied.

"Why didn't you tell your mom that?" Troy opened the door for her and she got in. He walked around to the driver's seat and got inside also.

"Like I said, she's busy," she half-lied. _She's busy wishing Tiara was an only child, _Gabriella thought.

Troy started the car and put Gabriella's address in.

"Hey! You said you'd delete the history!" Gabriella yelled in anger.

"Calm down. Do you _want_ to put in your address every time I take you home?"

Gabriella sighed. "No."

"That's what I thought." He pulled out his parking space and began following the route guidance once more.

Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair and sighed once more. "Whatever. Are you going to drive me home every day?"

"If it fits into my schedule, sure." Troy smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "How generous," she said with sarcasm.

Troy chose to ignore her comment and focus on driving.

After a few minutes Troy's phone rang. "Can you get that?"

"It's for you, not me. Besides, I don't even know where it is."

Troy took his phone out his pocket and tossed it into Gabriella's lap.

"What the—," Gabriella groaned and answered the cell phone. "Hello?"

"_Who the hell are you?_" a shrill female voice yelled.

Gabriella moved the phone away from her ear for a moment as the female screamed. "Troy, take your damn phone." Gabriella tossed it into his lap.

"Hello?" Troy answered without looking at the caller ID.

"_What the hell, Troy? Who just answered your phone?_"

"Why are you calling me, Georgia?" Troy asked with and irritated expression on his face.

"_I wanted to know if you were visiting me tonight. My parents are out so we can use their bed._" She giggled.

Troy smiled. "Tell you what. I'll call you when I'm on my way," Troy said in the seductive voice he usually used on Georgia. It wasn't uncommon for him to give her vague answers and hollow promises. However, he said things in a way that caused Georgia to blame herself for looking too deep into what he says. Such as now, he didn't say he would come that night, but Georgia believes he is and is now putting on sexy lingerie. It was unhealthy of Troy to experience any sense of joy from knowing that he had that kind of effect on her.

"_Ok! Come between seven and ten. My parents usually call me when they're about to come home so—._" Georgia began hoping on one foot as she struggled with her panties while her phone was between her ear and shoulder. "_Shit_!" She fell but kept a hold of her phone.

"Look, I'll get there when I get there, okay," he said in an authoritive tone.

Gabriella looked at Troy with a weird expression on her face and turned away with a disgusted one.

"_Ok. I'll see you—._"

Troy hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

**Hope you liked it! R&R's are greatly appreciated! Bye bye ^_^**


	6. Pushy

**August 30**

**Monday**

**9:15am**

Gabriella walked outside with a sigh and her backpack over her shoulder. As she shut the door behind her and looked up she gasped. Parked in front of her house was Troy Bolton's pickup truck with no other than Troy Bolton sitting in the driver's seat.

Troy step out and went to lean on the passenger's side door. He smirked and looked at a shocked Gabriella.

Gabriella turned around to try and stop the rest of her family from coming out, but came face-to-face with her dad as he opened the door already.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mr. Montez asked calmly. After Gabriella failed to answer he looked over her shoulder.

Tiara who was behind their father had a huge grin on her face. "Gabby's got a boyfriend! Gabby's got a boyfriend!" She yelled loud enough for Troy to hear who hung his head to hide his soft chuckle.

Gabriella's eyes widen and she covered her mouth. "None of that!" She looked at her dad who was eyeing Troy very closely and caused Gabriella to hesitate. "Um, dad?" As her dad turned to face her it caused her to stutter even more. "Uh, it seems I-uh already have a ride to school. So-uh bye. Love you!" She kissed him on the cheek and hugged her sister quickly and rushed off.

After Gabriella got in the truck with Troy and were away from her house she blew up at him. "What the hell did you think you were doing? You don't just show up to somebody's house unannounced. You could've at least called! My dad almost had a hard attack!"

Troy sighed and made his eyes go cross-eyed as he basically tuned out her rant. When she finally stopped with a final "Ugh!" he decided to speak. "Well if you were expecting me to apologize you're going to be greatly disappointed." Gabriella tried to interrupt but he put a finger to her lips, which she didn't take a liking to. "Just like I was disappointed when you didn't show up to my party Saturday!"

"Oh is that what all this is about?" She yelled angrily. "Because I didn't go to your _stupid_ party!"

"You should've told me you weren't coming!" Troy yelled as he thought back to that night. He was standing by the door the whole time waiting to show her off to everybody, to show he was going to get the new girl to maintain his reputation.

"I _was_ going to go. But, I knew you were going to try and seduce me," Gabriella said softly, but fervently.

Troy snuck a peek at the brunette and frowned. "You still could've let me know beforehand."

"Well if it bothered you _so_ much, why didn't you call me and tell me that two days ago?"

"I prefer face-to-face confrontations."

"You could've called me and we could've met up some—."

"Yea, like you'd agree to that. If you didn't want to be near me around a bunch of people, why would you meet up with me somewhere with just the two of us?"

Gabriella didn't have an answer for that and simply turned away from him and started playing with her fingers in her lap when she heard an exasperated sigh from Troy. "Why do treat Georgia so horribly?"

The question threw Troy off guard. "What are you talking about?"

"God." Gabriella scoffed. "You treat her like crap. Did you even go see her Friday night?"

"No. Your point?"

"You don't treat her with an ounce of respect."

"_She_ doesn't treat _herself_ with an ounce of respect. Why should I? She throws herself at me. She's a whore."

"If she's so desperate why do you even keep her around?"

"Because I'm all she's got."

"What are you—."

"We're here." Troy rushed out with their stuff and tossed over Gabriella's to her after she slowly got out of the truck.

They walked side-by-side to their lockers slowly. Shortly after they arrived, Georgia came over and started making out with Troy.

Gabriella scowled and slammed her locker in disgust. "I'll never understand you Troy Bolton." She shook her head.

Troy and Georgia pulled apart both confused by her statement. "You don't have to, Brie!" Troy yelled after her.

"Brie? Why does she have a nickname?" Georgia asked with annoyance apparent in her tone as she looked at Troy.

"Because I gave her one." Troy leaned in but his lip made contact with Georgia's cheek instead of her lips. "What's your problem?"

"I don't like her." She pushed him away from her and crossed her arms with a frown on her face.

"So?" Troy pulled her towards him once more.

Georgia pushed him away once more. "Stop it! That's it, Troy! If you don't lose contact with her, I'm not doing anything with you for three months!" She put her hands on her hips and a determined look on her face.

Troy scoffed. "You're really making me choose between you and Gabriella just because I gave her a nickname?"

Georgia contemplated as he stared at her in disbelief. She didn't want Troy to take advantage of her anymore and Gabriella was making it hard for her to give him ultimatums. Then again, Troy had a point about this one. It made her sound desperate and unreasonably jealous. "No. I'm not making you choose between Gabriella and me over your new nickname for her. But, if you ever ditch me for her, you can say goodbye to any sex with me until you graduate!"

Troy stared at her blankly. He really didn't take her seriously and knew he could trick her into making her do anything he wanted her to do. Besides, he knows she loves having sex with him much more than he even _wants_ to have sex with her. "You should just be happy I'm still talking to you if I have Gabriella to ditch you for." Troy walked away with a smirk, leaving Georgia with a hurt look on her face mixed with guilt.

"He doesn't mean that," she muttered to herself. "He just reacted like that because you yelled at him." She slapped her hand to her forehead. "You should've just kept your mouth shut and kissed him." _You can make it up to him though_, she thought. She started nodding her head. "Yes, I'll just give him lots of pleasure tonight." She smiled and walked away.

**August 30**

**Monday **

**3:00pm **

**Free Period**

"Hey, Kirsten." Gabriella sat down beside her at a table located in a far corner in the back of the school's library.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey, Gabriella."

"So we're still on for Friday, my place?" Gabriella asked, referring to their previous conversation over the phone Sunday night.

"Yea, of course." Gabriella sighed. "So, I meant to ask you. Did you go to Troy Bolton's party?"

"Wasn't invited," she said simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What?" Gabriella asked, causing Kirsten to shrug her shoulders once more. "That's not going to happen again. I have him wrapped around my finger, so anymore parties—."

"Uh," she interrupted and shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"Are you—?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I haven't had much good history with parties."

Gabriella opened her mouth to question.

"Long story. I'll tell you when I know you better."

"Ok," Gabriella said suspiciously. She opened her geometry book and started on her homework. However, she didn't get far when someone slammed books down on their table.

The librarian hushed her violently.

"Look, _Gabriella Montez_. I do not _like_ you. I will _destroy_ you, if I ever see you near my Troy again." Georgia stared down Gabriella with all the hatred she could muster. She was actually wondering what she was doing. She didn't mind Gabriella. She actually _did_ like her. What she didn't like was the attention Troy gave her or the disrespect she received from Troy, and Gabriella seemed to be the perfect person for her to take her anger out on.

Gabriella wasn't afraid of Georgia. She's dealt with girls like her the majority of her life and has always dealt with them fearlessly and modestly. "I'll tell you what." Gabriella stood up so she was face-to-face with Georgia. "No matter how much I _could_ try to avoid Troy, it wouldn't work. Your threats will get you nowhere."

Georgia tried to hide how taken aback she was by sticking her nose in the air and flipping her hair.

"So, why don't you leave me alone and leave Troy alone. He's not good for you, sweetie." Gabriella reached to rub Georgia's arm but she drew back. Gabriella didn't bother to play it off. "Troy's really good-looking, let's face it, but he's not boyfriend material and I'm not interested in doing anything with him that I might regret."

"No, you don't understand. He wants girls like you. You may think you know what you want, you may think he doesn't have an effect on you, but you're in for a rude awakening. Trust me, I was there."

"Well how the hell did you end up like…this?" Gabriella asked cautiously.

"Oh that's something I'm going to let you figure out yourself." Georgia smirked and turned to walk away.

"Georgia." Gabriella turned her back around. "Love's not enough."

"Get your hands off me!" Georgia snatched her wrist away from Gabriella.

"Ssssh!" The librarian loudly whispered.

Georgia rolled her eyes. "You don't know me."

"I know enough." Gabriella stared her down.

Georgia scowled and walked away with a flip of her hair.

Kirsten stared with disbelief at Gabriella. "What the hell just happened?" She whispered.

"Georgia's feeling a little insecure, but no worries, I can handle it."

"Ok," Kirsten said skeptically. "If you say so."

**September 4**

**Friday**

**12:15pm**

Gabriella raised her hand after finishing her test.

"Yes Ms. Montez?" Mrs. Garret asked after looking up from grading papers.

"I finished, may I go to the bathroom?" She asked innocently.

The teacher gestured for her to come and wrote her a pass. She took her test in one hand and handed her a pass in the other.

"Thank you." The teacher nodded and Gabriella walked out the classroom. She hummed to herself as she made her way through the halls she turned a corner, but quickly went back after seeing Troy with an angry expression on his face and Georgia with a scared one on hers.

"What did I tell you, huh?" Troy punched the locker over Georgia's head. "What did I tell you?"

"I said I'm sorry, Troy!" Georgia cried out softly. She was pushed up against a locker and blocked by Troy who had his hands on the lockers next to her by her head.

"That's not good enough! I need the money, G!"

"I know, but my mom—."

"I don't care about your mom! I care about my money! You better have it tomorrow or you'll suffer dire consequences!" Troy hit a locker up beside her head and stormed off fuming.

Georgia looked on the verge of tears as she slid down to the floor and put her head in her hands.

Gabriella laid her back flat against the wall in shock and decided to take a different route to the bathroom. However, while steps away from it she got pulled into a supply closet. She yelped, but it was muffled by the door being shut. The lights were turned on and Gabriella sighed. "What Jason?"

He started kissing her neck.

"Jason, stop." She pushed him softly and bit her lip to hold back a moan from him finding her weak spot.

Jason smirked as he continued to suck and nibble on her spot.

Gabriella continued pushing. She would add more and more force each time but he resisted her each time. "You're going to give me a fucking hickey, Jason! Stop!"

Jason smirked as he pulled away and leaned in for a kiss on the lips.

Gabriella turned so he got her cheek and she pushed him away again, this time succeeding as she recovered from the horniness he previously and involuntarily had made her feel. She scowled as she put her hand on her neck.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked innocently.

"You! You have a girlfriend and you gave me a fucking hickey." She slapped him hard across the face. She walked out and rushed into the bathroom. "No, no, no!" She removed her hand from her neck and saw a bright red spot on her neck.

She let her hair out of her high ponytail and tried rearranging her hair so it blocked her hickey. She mentally thanked herself for deciding to wear her short sleeve hoodie and zipped it all the way up to her neck. "God, I hope nobody sees this."

**September 4**

**Friday**

**4:00pm**

The bell rang and Gabriella sighed contently. "Doesn't it just make you want to cry?" Gabriella smiled as she stretched her arms back, causing her hair to fall back.

Kirsten giggled softly and stood up with her things. She looked up at Gabriella and gasped.

Gabriella immediately put her hand of her neck and muttered a curse under a breath.

"Who gave that to you?" Kirsten whispered while leaning in closer to Gabriella, intrigued.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered hastily as she grabbed her books. "Just," she looked around the library nervously. "Just stop staring at it."

"Ok, ok. Let me try to hide it." Kirsten brushed her hair forward and zipped her hoodie all the way up again. "That's better," she said with a proud smile on her face. "Come with me to the girls' locker room? I left all my things for this weekend in my gym locker."

"Okay," Gabriella said with a sigh. Gabriella gathered all her things and they started out. "But, let's go to our lockers first. I need to get my cell phone."

"K. Meet me back here in five."

"K."

Gabriella reached her locker and was just shutting it when someone pushed her against her locker.

"You thought I wouldn't find out?" Bridget yelled in her face.

Gabriella was shocked and scared all at once. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't? I saw you with him! Stay away from my boyfriend!"

Gabriella covered her neck and pretended to be scratching the back of her head. "Bridget, _he_ came on to _me_. Not the other way around."

"Don't give me that bullshit! And what's that you're hiding?" She moved Gabriella's arm violently and gasped. She cocked a fist up as if to punch her and Gabriella waited, anticipating the worst. But, Bridget's arm was pulled away just as she pulled her arm back causing her weight to be used against her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Truman?" Troy bellowed loudly. He had pushed himself through the crowd that formed and did not like the scene produced in front of him. Gabriella looked so scared and innocent. He wondered what could provoke anyone to be so angry with her as to hit her.

Bridget turned her head and scowled. "I was about to teach this bitch a lesson! She made out with my boyfriend!"

"No I didn't!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy shook his head. "Hold up now. Gabriella would never do something like that."

"Then explain the hickey on her neck!"

The crowd gasped as Bridget removed the rest of Gabriella's hair that was blocking the hickey from view. She still had a hold of Gabriella's collar and her back pinned against the lockers.

Troy looked taken aback. He looked at Gabriella and saw the guilty and scared expression on her face. He turned back to Bridget. "Why would you go after Gabriella instead of your so-called boyfriend _if_ he did cheat on you with her?"

Bridget frowned. "Because I- because-," she stuttered.

"Get out of here Bridget." Troy said dismissively.

She sneered at him and shot a menacing glance at Gabriella as she walked away.

The crowd dispersed and Kirsten walked up to Gabriella.

"What happened to you? I've been waiting by the library for 10 minutes."

Gabriella turned to Troy who had a disturbed look on his face as he tried to open his locker and looked back at Kirsten. "I'll tell you later." She turned back to Troy. "Thank yo—."

"Don't mention it." He said forcefully before giving up on opening his locker. "I'll be waiting in the truck." He walked away without looking in her direction at all.

"What—?"

"Later."

**Hope you liked it! XO's. Thank you for everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome for it! **


	7. Later

**Later**

The ride to Gabriella's was silent and extremely awkward. Kirsten wasn't one for conversation, but that didn't mean she liked the tension formed between Troy and Gabriella.

"Gabriella it's later." Kirsten said while leaning forward so her head was between the driver and passenger's seat.

Gabriella turned to her and sighed. She took a glance at Troy who had an angry expression on his face. His jaw was set and tense, signaling that his teeth were clenched.

"Do you know Bridget?" Kirsten nodded and Gabriella went on. She stared at Troy for the remainder of her story. "Well her boyfriend, Jason, pulled me into a supply closet by the bathroom—that's where I was going."

Kirsten nodded once more to show she was listening.

Troy showed no such sign but kept his eyes on the road.

"Well he started kissing my neck I tried to get him off me, but I was—" she stopped and began to rephrase and looked away.

Troy turned his head the slightest bit.

"You were what?" Kirsten asked.

"Well," she took a breath. "He, um—"

"Yea?" Kirsten asked insistently.

Gabriella gave up. "He gave me this hickey. I tried to get him off me, but I wasn't strong enough to."

"Oh. Well what was with the crowd? And why is Troy all tense?"

"I'm not tense."

"Right," Kirsten said sarcastically.

"Anyway. The crowd formed when Bridget decided she was going to kick my ass for making out with him which I did not."

"Yea I'm sure that hickey didn't convince anybody," Kirsten said while shaking her head.

"I know, right? Jason's such a jackass!" Gabriella said fiercely.

"Um, is this your house?" Kirsten asked while pointing after the truck stopped.

"Yeah." Gabriella sighed. "Thanks, Troy."

"Mhm," Troy said while staring straight ahead with an angry look on his face.

Gabriella looked down, disappointed. She reached for the door handle of the truck but had an adrenaline rush and turned back around. She grabbed Troy's face and smashed her lips against his. Gabriella noticed the immediate shock and tenseness of his lips. She guessed his eyes were still open, however he didn't pull away.

After—what felt like forever—a few moments, Troy's lips relaxed and he leaned into Gabriella more, wanting more from her—as much as she could give.

As Gabriella allowed Troy's tongue to enter her mouth, she moaned, loving the warmness and softness of his lips and tongue.

Kirsten had gotten out of the truck before they had begun and she didn't notice until she had gotten her stuff out of the back. From that moment on, she's been leaning against the back of the pickup truck trying not to intrude on the two. She didn't think they'd take very long.

Ten minutes later and Gabriella and Troy were in the backseat still making out with Gabriella on top of Troy, panting.

"Wait, Troy," Gabriella said between kisses. "We can't…do this." She moaned. "Not…in front of…my house…in your truck!"

Troy grunted in response. "Why not?"

"I want to…go on a date first."

Troy pulled away and stared at her with a confused expression on his face. He noticed he seemed to be confused a lot around her. Gabriella Montez's not a normal girl, he realized.

"What?" Gabriella asked confused while panting. Her hair was tangled and frazzled from Troy's constant grabbing and combing of his fingers, and she had small beads of sweat on her forehead, her hoodie long since removed and her black tank top remaining.

She sat up on Troy's lap and placed all her hair over her left shoulder.

Troy sits up also and slides Gabriella along with him and kisses her on her lips softly.

They both smiled at each other after pulling apart.

Kirsten, who noticed they were finally ending their session, knocked on the passenger's side window—and previously locked door—vigorously.

Troy and Gabriella looked her way and blushed slightly. Gabriella held up a finger to signal Kirsten to wait a minute.

"So a date, huh?" Troy asked while looking down and running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah," Gabriella said softly with a smile on her face. She intertwined her hand with one of Troy's. "You could pick me up in your pickup truck." She chuckled, causing Troy to smile. "Take me out to dinner, and then a movie."

"I don't know, Brie. I'm not the dating kind." He said tiredly.

"Hey." She said softly while lifting his chin with her forefinger. "Am I worth it?" She looked into his eyes.

Inside, more than half of Troy was screaming "_Yes! YES! A million times yes!_" However, the rest of him told him he wasn't ready. He debated. H wouldn't have to commit just yet. One date and he could _be_ with Gabriella.

Gabriella searched his eyes for an answer as silence continued to fill the truck.

The date wouldn't have to be fancy, but he felt the need to impress her if he agreed to a date. _One_ date. Was he really going to change himself for this amazingly beautiful girl he barely knows? "Yes," Troy said finally.

Gabriella beamed and smashed her lips against his.

Troy was about to deepen it when Kirsten slammed her hand against the truck. But, right after she shook her hand and mouthed an 'Ow!'

Gabriella smiled. "I better go. Call me." She bit her lip and climbed into the front seat with Troy following.

"Bye, Gabriella." He smiled.

"Bye, Troy." She smiled back and got out the truck.

Kirsten handed Gabriella her stuff as Troy drove off. "I can't believe you!" She shook her head. "I mean, that was the worst show of southern hospitality."

They began walking up the cobblestone path to Gabriella's front door.

"Well in case you forgot, I'm from New York. That means, where I come from, 'southern hospitality' doesn't exist." Gabriella took her keys out and unlocked the door.

"Whatever. But, that was so nice of you to leave me outside looking lost as you made out with the hottest guy in school," Kirsten said sarcastically.

Gabriella looked at her before opening the door. "Say that again?"

"What?"

"What you say after 'made out with'?"

"The hottest guy in school," Kirsten said, but more like a question.

"Yea," Gabriella said with a smile. "I have a date with _the hottest guy in school_!" She squealed and went inside.

Kirsten followed and went inside with a forced smile on her face.

After Gabriella shut the door back she noticed Kirsten's astonished expression. "I know. I did the same thing (hung her mouth open). It's a major improvement from our old one-story house," she whispered.

"Wouldn't that just be an apartment?" Kirsten asked at normal volume.

"Ssh!" Gabriella looked around to make sure no one heard her. "We had a backyard so it counts as a house."

"Riiiight," Kirsten whispered.

"Don't bring attention to yourself. I don't want you to summon my mother," she whispered as she went up the stairs.

Kirsten followed silently, watching her step.

After reaching Gabriella's room and shutting the door, Gabriella sighed and tossed her bag over to her window seat.

"Nice room." Kirsten dropped her things on the ground by her door.

"Thanks." Gabriella went into the bathroom. "Make yourself at home," she called from inside. "And take your shoes off, too," she yelled through the closed door.

Kirsten slowly took her shoes off and turned around as she heard the door open.

"You're not my daughter," Mrs. Montez said, blatantly.

"Hi, I'm Kirsten." She offered a small wave hesitantly.

Mrs. Montez gave her a once over. "Don't care. Where's my daughter?"

Kirsten was taken aback and frowned. "She's in the bathroom."

"I'll wait."

"Ok…" Kirsten got out of the way as Mrs. Montez burst in.

Both of them didn't know what to do with themselves and stood n the middle of the room awkwardly.

Finally, Gabriella stepped out a few minutes later. She saw her mother and tried to resist frowning. "Hi, Mom."

"Why didn't I know about _this_ _girl_ coming over?" Mrs. Montez said while pointing at Kirsten who was repressing the urge to retaliate.

"Mom, you _did_ know. I asked you before I did Dad. You said that you were visiting Aunt Maria and that you wouldn't be around for me to annoy you," she said calmly and slowly. She didn't want to fight with her mother in front of her house guest.

"You know what? That's why I came up here. Your father wanted me to say goodbye to you before I left. After all, I'll be gone a week, so give me a hug." Mrs. Montez stayed where she was with outstretched arms and waited for Gabriella to respond.

Gabriella hugged her mom and told her goodbye. Gabriella shut her door after her mother and grinned. "Sorry you had to endure that little episode of my 'Mother and Me'." She giggled and turned to face Kirsten who was lying down on her bed, feet on the ground over the side.

"Is she always like that?"Kirsten asked. She felt the bed sink next to her and looked at Gabriella.

"Oh, yeah, but, only to me it seems. If you were Tiara's friend she would've been the sweetest thing to have around." Gabriella faced Kirsten also.

"Who's Tiara?"

They both turned their heads to the ceiling.

"My 13-year-old sister."

"Well what happened that makes her treat you different?"

"If I tell you, you have to tell me what happened between you and Troy." She turned to Kirsten.

Kirsten hummed and sighed. "Ok."

"Pinky promise?" Gabriella asked while holding up her left pinky smiling.

Kirsten turned to her and smiled. "Pinky promise," she said while intertwining her pinky with Gabriella's.

"Ok," Gabriella sighed. She turned her head toward the ceiling and kept her eyes there until she was done. "My mom was 'loose' in high school, as some might say, and by sixteen she got knocked up by my father. 'The condom broke' –my parents say." She smiled without amusement. "My dad told me she 'gave up' so many scholarships to Ivy League schools just so I wouldn't grow up thinking she didn't want me or love me enough to keep me…" Gabriella's eyes glazed over. "I guess in her mind just being around cleared her conscious."

Kirsten kept her eyes on Gabriella, watching her emotions through her facial expressions.

"So, a couple years passed and my mom and dad were doing pretty good. They decided to have another baby and my mom got pregnant really quick from her anticipation. My mom loved that baby _so_ much…and she still does. You know how the older sibling feels neglected by their parents because they focus most of their attention on the newborn baby?"

Kirsten nodded, but Gabriella didn't even look.

"Well, she purposely made me feel unimportant. She treated me like a dog with flees. She always made my dad dump me off at some friend's house so I would be another parent's responsibility."

As Gabriella spoke, Kirsten showed no emotion. She had no clue what Gabriella must've been through and is still going through relatively. She didn't know how she felt at all, and didn't think she had the right to sympathize.

"They treat her like she's some angel. My mother admires her as a child. She wants her to grow up with all the things she never had as a child. But my dad… he means well, he's gentle towards me so he's tolerable—a little too tolerable when it comes to my mother though. Every time we argue my dad tries to make me feel better with the same speech about tough love and what she does for me." Gabriella scoffed. "She does nothing for me. She does everything for Tiara, their 'little princess'. Even though I have a strong resentment towards her, I love her dearly, and she isn't corrupted by mother into hating me like a Cinderella stepsister."

Kirsten hummed, urging Gabriella to continue on.

"My mother," she shook her head. "Tiara and I both agreed she needs therapy and my dad needs to get rid of her. We wonder why he's never left, but it's probably because he loves us too much. Although my dad doesn't treat me like my mother does, he treats Tiara with more appreciation and gives her more attention. Sometimes I feel like I've been raising myself and still am raising myself."

Kirsten took Gabriella's silence as a sign that she was finished. She cleared her throat and began her story…

**Hope you liked it! R&R plz! 3**


	8. Interest

**September 4 **

**Friday**

**Gabriella's Bedroom**

Kirsten sighed and sat up on Gabriella's bed. She crossed her legs and prepared herself. Her history with Troy was full of repressed memories and regretted actions she wished she could take back.

Gabriella sat up after seeing Kirsten reposition herself and did the same. She faced her and gave Kirsten her full attention. She wasn't aware of how emotional the story might be for Kirsten to tell.

Kirsten took a deep breath. She was stalling and realized Gabriella was so patient she didn't seem to notice. "Ok," she sighed again. "We met in the sixth grade and he was the new kid. We rode the same bus and had the same bus stop. He lives three houses down as a matter-of-fact—,"

"Wait," Gabriella interrupted. "You still weren't invited and you lived right down the street?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but I don't blame him. Let me finish." Kirsten said before Gabriella could say something.

Gabriella nodded and Kirsten continued.

"At that age Troy was still very cute and I noticed his good looks the very first time I met him, which was the main reason I even bothered to introduce myself." Kirsten chuckled. "Back then I had my little ponytail and glasses. I was always wearing skirts and sandals, even during the winter." Her smile faded a little. "Anyway, as weeks went on he became really popular, but I was selfish so he always had to spend time with me before anyone else. We became best friends.

When we got to middle school, we started liking each other and became boyfriend and girlfriend. He was such a _great_ kisser—"

"Still is." Gabriella said softly with a blush after noticing she said it out loud.

Kirsten smiled sadly. "Yea." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, during the summer before ninth grade, I cheated on him." Gabriella gasped and Kirsten nodded. "I know. I don't even remember what came over me. I guess it was because Luke was so much older and could drive and had his own car." She paused. "I lost my virginity to him."

"How did Troy find out?" Gabriella asked softly, directing all her attention to her.

"I told him. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Troy deserved better and the guilt was eating me alive! It got even worse when Luke dumped me the day after I told Troy. I lost Troy _and_ I lost Luke. I never forgave myself for hurting Troy _or_ for letting Luke take advantage of me." Kirsten didn't dare let herself cry again. She swore she wouldn't waste another tear feeling sorry for herself.

"If you don't forgive yourself, you'll never get over it." Gabriella moved to sit next to Kirsten and hugged her. "I'm sure Troy's forgiven you already."

"No he hasn't! If he did, he wouldn't be screwing a different girl every night or stringing Georgia along like the jerk he is now. I'm the reason he's the school jerk. I broke his heart and he's not going to let that happen to him ever again." Kirsten tried to hold the last of herself together as tears brimmed her eyelids.

"Have you apologized?"

"Of course I—" Kirsten paused and took a breath. She sat up suddenly from leaning on Gabriella's shoulder. "I never said I'm sorry." She covered her mouth with her hand. "I never said I'm sorry," she whispered, bewilderedly.

"So he wasn't mad at me? He was uncomfortable in the truck because of you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea, he relaxed when I got out. Being nice to you meant being nice to me and he doesn't want that."

"I'm calling him," Gabriella said urgently while grabbing her purse.

"He won't come over if I'm here, Gabriella."

Gabriella already grabbed her phone, but didn't dial realizing the truth in Kirsten's words. "Well, tomorrow I'll invite him to go swimming here. I'll tell him you're gone if he asks."

"Ok." She shrugged her shoulders dejectedly.

"I know how to cheer you up." Gabriella smiled devilishly.

A few hours later, Kirsten was happy as ever after all the dancing and laughing Gabriella made her do.

"Ok. It's time for you to meet the better parts of my family. Come meet Tiara." She grabbed her hand and led her through the hall and knocked on her sister's door.

"Tiara." Gabriella called. "There's someone I want you to meet." Gabriella heard a giggle and walked in to see Tiara with a boy with her on her bed.

Tiara was smiling flirtatiously at the boy and playing with her hair while the boy leaned in for a kiss.

"Tiara!" Gabriella put her hands on her hips.

The two teenagers jumped apart and off the bed.

Sheepishly, Tiara spoke. "Hey, Gabriella."

Gabriella checked over the embarrassed boy who looked like he was trying to be invisible. He had caramel-colored skin and waves. He was wearing black jeans with a red Aéropostale t-shirt on and he was actually very good-looking in Gabriella's opinion. She looked over at Tiara and examined her newly curled hair. She realized the two would make a really cute couple. She then noticed she was wearing her pink miniskirt and black halter.

"Tiara, who is this? Do mom and dad know he's up here? And why are you wearing my clothes?" Gabriella asked angrily.

Tiara held her hands together and kept her eyes down. "Actually…they do. They didn't mind and mom gave this to me. She said she bought this."

Gabriella sighed, exasperatedly. "Of course. Well I just came in here to introduce you to Kirsten, my friend from school. She's sleeping over and I wanted you to know."

"Hi." Tiara waved sheepishly.

"Hey." Kirsten waved back awkwardly.

"Um, Gabriella," Tiara said while reaching for the boy's hand and grabbed it after he walked around the bed to her. "This is Terrence."

"Hi." A deep voice sounded through the room from Terrence. "I go to school with Tiara."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gabriella. I guess he's sleeping over, too?" She asked towards Tiara.

"No, ma'am. My mom doesn't want me sleeping over my girlfriend's house in fear of any unsupervised activities we might do during the night." He said respectfully and then biting his lip while looking at Tiara.

Tiara blushed and bit her lip too.

They leaned towards each other and Gabriella interrupted. "Do you know where Dad is?"

"In the basement looking for something," Tiara said softly while leaning towards Terrence again.

"Well, bye." Gabriella said quickly and left, shutting the door.

"You left them in there alone? And shut the door?" Kirsten asked in disbelief while following Gabriella down the stars.

"If I didn't my dad would, even if he saw them making out on Tiara's bed." Gabriella said while shaking her head.

"That's not right." Kirsten said while shaking her head.

"I know. But, if I don't give her privacy I get grounded." Before Kirsten could say anything they were in the basement and Gabriella spotted her dad. "Hey, Dad. I want you to meet Kirsten, my friend from school."

"That's nice sweetie," he said while keeping his head down in a closet rummaging for something.

Gabriella mouthed a 'sorry' and turned back to her dad after Kirsten shrugged her shoulders in an 'its fine' sort of way. "What are you looking for, Dad?"

"My camera." He moved to an old cardboard box from their move. "I want to take a picture of Tiara and her boyfriend, but I can't find my goddamn camera!" He said with a frustrated groan.

"Call mom. She might've taken it to take pictures of her new born nephew. She probably took a picture before she left."

"Ok. Thanks, sweetie." He said while standing up straight and wiping his face with his hands. "Oh, hello." He directed towards Kirsten. "Oh you are lovely." He smiled.

"Thank you," Kirsten said sweetly.

"Kristen? Is that what Gabriella said?"

"No, I said Kirsten, Dad." Gabriella said, annoyed.

"Oh. My apologies. Now are you two going to be at the house all day tomorrow?"

"Actually, I'm inviting another friend over for a pool party. That OK?" Gabriella asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Sure, sweetie. Have fun. I'll be visiting the office from two to eight tomorrow. Tell Terrence he can stay as long as he wants. Goodnight, sweetie." He walked by them up the stairs and at the top he turned back around. "Nice meeting you, Kirsten." He left after Kirsten waved and said "You, too."

"So what you think?" Gabriella asked Kirsten while standing on the basement steps.

"I find your family very interesting." Kirsten said with a soft giggle.

Gabriella smiled and soon joined Kirsten in a fit of giggles. "Ok. Come on." They walk back upstairs to Gabriella's room and sat down on her bed.

"Wait. Didn't your dad tell you to—"

"He'll stay as long as he wants anyway." Gabriella turned the TV on and they laughed as a funny episode of George Lopez started playing. "Love this show."

"Me, too." Kirsten said with a smile. "Popcorn?"

"Coming right up." Gabriella headed downstairs and opened a packet of popcorn and put it in the microwave. Her long forgotten cell phone sounded from inside her pocket and she answered the call. "Why are you calling me so late?" she asked with a smile.

"It's only nine-thirty," Troy said with a chuckle.

"Whatever. What's going on?"

"Nothing. When'd you start talking to Kirsten?"

"Since last week, why?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Hey, you want to come over tomorrow? We can hang out in my backyard swimming pool and _Jacuzzi_!" Gabriella said excitedly.

Troy chuckled. "Sure. I got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"K…, actually, why don't you come over now?" Gabriella asked while grabbing a bowl and pouring the popcorn into the bowl.

"Uh…" Troy hesitated. He knew the invitation wasn't sexual, but it was enough for him to drop what he was doing. However, he didn't want Gabriella to know that and therefore, hesitated. "Sure. I'm not doing anything important." He looked at the bathroom where Georgia was and whispered. "I'll see you soon."

"K. There's a balcony attached to my sister's room and there's a window to my room right next to it on the right. There's a tree you can climb up to get to the balcony. Don't worry, we've climbed it, so I'm sure you can." She smiled.

Troy chuckled once more. "K. Bye."

"Bye." She giggled and hung up. She grabbed the bowl and went upstairs.

"The microwave's acting up or something? You really took your time." Kirsten said while reaching for some popcorn as Gabriella set the bowl down between them on her bed.

"Oh, I…I like being alone in the kitchen at night. The moon's reflection shines on the pool water's surface and it's really pretty." Gabriella lied. The pool was covered at night as advised by their real estate agent.

"K. I'll check it out later."

"No! Um, you can't really see it at certain times of the night and that was probably the last chance, so don't waste any energy going downstairs." Gabriella said quickly and then putting a smile on her face.

Kirsten stared at her suspiciously, but didn't say anything and continued watching George Lopez.

**September 4**

**9:35 pm**

**Georgia's Bedroom**

"Georgia, I got to go." Troy said while grabbing his keys.

"But, you just got here." Georgia said while walking out the bathroom in a robe. She started taking it off. "Besides…who else is going to undress me?" She asked seductively, removing her robe and revealing sexy lingerie from Victoria's Secret she bought earlier that night.

"You, I guess. Look, my mom's home early and she wants me home. I'll call you tomorrow and that's a promise."

Georgia almost laughed until she saw the serious look on Troy's face. "You've never promised me anything, Troy. What's going on?"

"That's something you'll probably find out on your own later. Bye." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

Georgia stared in amazement at the sudden show of sincere affection. However, she decided not to get her hopes up and got in her bed to fall asleep.

**September 4**

**9:45 pm**

**Tiara's Bedroom **

"Tiara, I love you." Terrence whispered while kissing her neck.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes and turned on her TV.

He tried to move her halter top down.

"Terrence," she whined and held her halter up. She then pushed him off when he refused to stop. "If you love me you won't force me into anything."

He sighed. "Ok. What's on TV?" He sat up straight next to her and put his arm around her.

Tiara rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Nothing really. Want to order a movie?" She looked up at him.

"Why waste money on a movie we won't pay much attention to?" He asked with a smirk.

Tiara smiled and kissed him. It only took a few kisses for them to turn into French and soon the TV and lights were off—Terrence on top of Tiara. "I'm not having sex with you." Tiara stated bluntly after his third attempt to try and undress her.

"Ok. I won't pressure you," he whispered before kissing her once more. He moved his hands to her waist and left them there.

After a couple minutes, Tiara rolled over and pulled away from him softly. "Don't you have to—"

Terrence pulled her back in, cutting her off. "I'll go…when I feel…like it." He smiled into the kiss. "I'm all yours, baby."

"Mmm." She smiled and kissed him. The first of many kisses they would share that night.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Maybe

**Sorry I took so long to update. I kept getting distracted and had several moments of writer's block, but here it finally is and enjoy. Also, please check out the recently updated stories of **_**SimpleThings.**_** I've said this before and I'll say this again; she is an **_**incredible**_** writer and I love every one of her stories so please check them out. Now please enjoy the chapter…**

* * *

Gabriella and Kirsten laughed as the scene from George Lopez faded out and a commercial for _OxiClean_ came on.

"It's not the same with Billy Mayes gone," Gabriella said while popping a popcorn kernel into her mouth. The loud, alarming voice of Billy Mayes always amused Gabriella. He's the reason her family has every _OxiClean_ product exclusively advertised by Billy Mayes.

She and Kirsten had moved from Gabriella's bed onto a blanket on the floor, which was in front of the bed, earlier and were lying on their stomachs with their shoulders touching.

"Yea I guess," Kirsten stated absentmindedly while texting. Kirsten never pays attention to commercials because of her great amount of distaste. The way all ads try to make you feel like if you don't "Call Now!" you'll die. If she had control over the remote she'd change the channel to a show playing and then turn it back to George Lopez when she thought the commercials were over.

Gabriella noticed her lack of interest and decided to change the subject. "Who are you texting?" Gabriella asked curiously while stretching her neck towards Kirsten phone.

Kirsten tilted her phone towards Gabriella slightly and continued texting with a look of displeasure on her face.

Gabriella noticed how hard her thumbs were pressing the keys on her keyboard and scrunched her forehead in confusion, wondering what she and this "Jacob" could be talking about to make Kirsten so blatantly angry.

"He's my cousin. I just found out he's coming to visit," she said through gritted teeth after shutting her phone. "If he's coming, then that means my uncle's coming and I hate my uncle. All he does is mooch off my family and hit on my mother. Jacob says they're just staying for Labor Day weekend, but I doubt it. They'll probably stay like two weekends longer."

"Well," Gabriella said slowly as she thought of a bright side. "Your cousin must be nice if you have his number and everything, right?" Gabriella mentally admitted to herself that she's really asking out of curiosity as she wonders if Jacob's hot or not.

"Yea he's cool when it's just the two of us and we're hiding from the rest of our family _during the day_. But, he's eighteen and at night he likes to go out and get laid, which irritates me."

"Oh. Maybe it irritates you because Troy does the same thing at night."

"Yea, maybe." Kirsten sighed and rested her head in her palms."Oh, and I know what you're thinking." She paused to confirm her guess when Gabriella's eyebrows rise in surprise. They did and Kirsten continued. "Yes, he's extremely cute, but like I said, he's eighteen, so anything you'd want to do with him sexually would be illegal," Kirsten said matter-of-factly.

"Well," Gabriella said slowly as her face dropped momentarily. "Can I still meet him?" Gabriella smiled hopefully. Kirsten looked at Gabriella skeptically, causing Gabriella to add quickly; "I love meeting new people," as an excuse.

"Um…," Kirsten thought. "Maybe."

Gabriella smiled wider and clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Kirsten started giggling and shaking her head. "You're such a—,"

They both jumped after hearing a knock on Gabriella's window.

"Gabriella. What-?"

Gabriella had already reached the window and was sharing a quick kiss with the intruder before Kirsten could finish her question.

"That wasn't easy, Gabriella," Troy dusted himself off while looking at Gabriella, aggravated by the several tries and fails he preformed while trying to climb the tree. Several times he silently thanked God that nobody was watching him or everybody would be talking about it next week at school.

"Aw, poor baby," Gabriella said while holding his left arm to support him as he slowly brought his legs through the window. When he was finally inside, Gabriella didn't spare a minute before filling him on the rules of her bedroom. "Take your shoes off, we will _not_ have sex, and Kirsten here will be like the best friend you don't have," Gabriella stated bluntly while staring at Troy as he took his shoes off and rolled his eyes. "Do you want something to drink?" Gabriella asked, switching her attitude to a happy and polite one.

"Nah, thanks," Troy said while sitting down on the edge of her bed. "And for your information I do have a best friend."

"Oh yea? What's his name?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms ready to contradict anything that comes out of Troy's mouth.

"Chad. You saw him the first day of school. He was on my right when I entered homeroom," he said cockily while smirking. "You know with the frizzy hair."

"Really?" Troy nodded. "Because I recall him being on the left of you. Besides, that doesn't prove anything. If I talked to him for more than five minutes I bet I'd be better friends with him than you are." She grinned cockily.

"Whatever." Troy shook her off. "Kirsten and I will never be best friends." He shot a quick glare at her and then looked back at Gabriella.

"Well 'hi' to you too, Troy," Kirsten said sarcastically with a fake smile and a wave, then frowned. "You're such a dick." She stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

"Love you too, Kirsten." Troy smiled as Kirsten flipped him off and slammed the bathroom door. "So you know about me and Kirsten's past, huh?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yea and honestly I don't get it. You don't have to screw a bunch of girls and then cut them off afterwards just because you don't want _your_ heart broken." Gabriella sat on her knees and pulled Troy down onto the floor so they were at eyelevel. "Have you had one steady girlfriend since your break up with Kirsten?"

Troy dropped his head and ran his hand through his hair. "No." He sighed. "But, what's wrong with that? I don't need a girlfriend to be happy."

"Oh, I see," Gabriella faked a laugh. "You just _fuck_ girls to make you happy."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well that's what you do." Gabriella rolled her eyes at Troy's inability to respond. "So am I next?" After seeing Troy's confused look she continued. "Am I the next girl you're going to screw? Am I just a replacement of Georgia? Do I mean nothing to you?" Gabriella asked each question angrily, ignoring each "No!" of Troy's. She remained silent with a hurt expression on her face.

"For God's sake Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed, but softened after seeing her expression. "You're the only girl I've ever agreed to go on a date with. Shouldn't that mean something?" He crisscrossed his legs and pulled Gabriella into his lap.

Gabriella sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess." She smiled and kissed Troy on the cheek then on the lips when Troy redirected her lips to his. The kiss was so soft and sensual; it gave Gabriella butterflies. She licked her lips when they pulled away and stared at Troy who stared back and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Troy brushed Gabriella's hair behind her ear and kissed her again, loving the taste and feel of her lips and happy when he gained access to Gabriella's tongue. Surprise struck Troy when Gabriella made the advancement to lie down on top of him. The option to take advantage of the situation was very tempting and he put his hands under Gabriella's shirt on her bare back.

Gabriella loved the touch of Troy's hands on her bare skin. It gave her a heated feeling so powerful she almost directed his hands to her bra strap so he could caress and squeeze her breasts. Kissing him was becoming a need instead of a want. She wouldn't let their lips separate for one second. There was passion and longing in each and every one of her kisses and grinds against Troy's body. However, she knew they would have to stop as soon as Kirsten came out of the bathroom. God…_what was taking her so long_?

* * *

Tiara was admiring herself in the bathroom mirror when Kirsten stormed in. She had her dark straight hair flowing down her back and was twirling some of her strands with her finger. She was wearing nothing but black lace lingerie from Victoria's Secret she found in Gabriella's room, and was playing with her black stud bellybutton ring. "Shit," she muttered under her breath.

"Whoa," was all Kirsten said when she caught sight of Tiara.

"Don't. Say. Another. Word." Tiara locked the door behind Kirsten and blocked her from exiting into Gabriella's room as she spoke softly. "Let's set things straight, shall we?" She asked rhetorically. "First, you will not tell my sister you saw me in this because it's hers and she'd kill me. Second, I am _not_, under _any_ circumstances, about to have sex with my new boyfriend."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Kirsten asked as she gave Tiara a once over. "You're outfit and body screams 'fuck me' in about fifteen different languages. So either you are about to have sex or you're thinking about it…and I don't care what you say about it because I'm right. Also, I promise I won't tell your sister, but what are you doing? You're like twelve—!"

"Thirteen," she snapped.

"Whatever," she snapped right back. "I'm not letting you back in that room until you take that off and tell Terrence to go 'bye bye' because no one's going to risk getting pregnant tonight."

Tiara rolled her eyes and pushed passed Kirsten. "I know you don't know me well enough to trust me," she unlocked the door that opens up to her bedroom and turned back around. "but the most I'm going to do is tease. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. So while you wait, how about actually _using_ the bathroom." She walked out and shut the door behind her. She giggled at Terrence's reaction. Before Tiara went into the bathroom, she left Terrence wearing only his boxers, so when he jumped off her bed and pulled her close, it was basically skin-to-skin.

Terrence began letting his hands wander and kissing her neck. Just by seeing Tiara in that outfit made his member hard and from being so close caused vibration.

Tiara started feeling guilty and less control as he felt "him" against her skin. The feel of Terrence's lips and hands were making her insanely hot and she began to lose control. "Um…Terrence…" She struggled as he ran his hands down her sides. "we can't….do this…" she bit her lip to repress a moan.

"Says who?" He slowly began pushing her panties down.

She grabbed his hands and pushed him away. "Says me. We can't do this. I'm _not_ doing this." She was able to talk more firmly now that distance was between them. "Look, I was just teasing because I thought it'd be funny, but—,"

"But you thought wrong!" He yelled angrily. "What the hell, Tiara? You don't dress in sexy lace lingerie then tell your half-naked boyfriend that you're not going to have sex!" He began putting his clothes back on.

"Well I told you earlier we weren't going to do it." She replied, trying to defend her actions. "I was—,"

"Being a major tease. I'm leaving." He put his shoes on and headed for the door.

"I'll call you." She called after him softly.

"Yea, don't bother." He stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

Tiara dropped her head and put her clothes back on solemnly as she tried not to cry. She walked into the bathroom and couldn't look Kirsten directly in the eye, who was sitting on the closed toilet seat with a bored expression on her face. "Well…I didn't do it."

Kirsten looked up and saw Tiara's expression and knew exactly what happened. She stood up and hugged her and Tiara silently cried on her shoulder.

Several minutes passed before Tiara stopped crying. She was blowing her nose for the last time when Kirsten decided to speak.

"Look, Tiara, I'm really sorry about your situation, but I need to get back to your sister. I'm surprised she didn't come knocking on the door…she's probably asleep. But, I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks...for everything." Tiara smiled as Kirsten opened the door.

"No problem." Kirsten walked out and shut the door quietly.


	10. Oh

**You know what guys…I'm can't even predict when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully you'll enjoy what I'm posting =) I can't guarantee that the wait for the next chapter won't be long but hopefully you don't unsubscribe =S….please R&R it's appreciated greatly! Thanks to those who've reviewed: **

**Clembo29**, **jezz**, **mbaby45**, and **x-TammieBaybii-x **

****

**For reviewing on the last chapter! You guys rock! Lol Enjoy =)**

* * *

"Explain yourselves." Kirsten said simply and softly while holding her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. She was sitting on the floor in front of Gabriella's bed and was alternating stares between Gabriella and Troy. After walking in on the two, she separated them into opposite corners by the wall that occupied the TV. Walking in on the two gave Kirsten several mixed feelings. First, she was shocked, angry, disappointed, and then—for some reason—really, _really_ sad. After leaving the bathroom, she walked in on the naked pair cuddling and watching TV. Kirsten realized she shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but she did see an empty condom wrapper amongst the strewn items of clothing as she picked up their clothes and threw them at them fervently.

Troy and Gabriella dressed in silence. When Kirsten walked in, they slid further under Gabriella's bed sheets after sharing '_uh oh_' expressions. They seemed to do everything unconsciously synchronized now. As they sat opposite each other, they shared guilty glances at each other and shot some at Kirsten at the same times and bite their lips at the same times for the awkward silence.

Gabriella sat in the same position as Kirsten with a guilty expression on her face. She was guilty for feeling such a great deal of elation from having sex with Troy. She shot a weak smile at Kirsten, but frowned when she didn't return it. It sucked that Gabriella couldn't share her excitement about having sex with Troy with not just Kirsten, but anybody. She actually didn't regret it. From the beginning she didn't think she would have sex with Troy, but the urge was so intense and she realized she didn't want to stop once they started. Troy was so sweet he even cuddled with her afterwards. Drake wouldn't even do that with her back in New York and was surprised when Troy agreed to. It made her feel special and she still had insane butterflies just from sitting across from him. Exploring his body and feeling his member were experiences she'd repeat if she ever had the chance again.

"I'm waiting," Kirsten said a little louder.

Troy sat with his left leg bent and his knee leaning on the wall, his other leg lay on the floor, and his head leaning against the wall. He hated Kirsten at the moment and just wanted her to leave. He was very proud of himself for accomplishing—what the other day seemed impossible—tonight with Gabriella. He never had sex in such a slow and sensual way. Most times when he had sex it lasted about five minutes. With Gabriella it lasted about twenty minutes and he remembered every minute of it. "I'm waiting, too, Kirsten—waiting for you to leave!"

"Shut up, Troy! I'm actually authorized to be here you dick!"

"Please stop you guys," Gabriella said softly. "Yelling won't help anything. Troy, as much as I really want you to stay, you really should leave. And please Kirsten, don't mention any of this to anybody." Gabriella stood up and held her hand out for Troy.

Troy grabbed it and pulled himself up. "Well you can never say I left in a hurry." He gave her a lopsided smile and held both her hands. He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her.

Kirsten cleared her throat as they started French kissing. "Gabriella," Kirsten said as a warning, but Gabriella just waved her off with her hand and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. She groaned and tried to squeeze her way in between them and after several attempts; she succeeded and started pulling Gabriella away from the window.

"If you don't mind I'd actually like to exit through the back door on the ground floor at least." Troy suggested and walked towards the door.

Kirsten sighed and let Gabriella's arm go as she followed Troy down. "Remember, I'm still here so don't abandon me and go skinny dipping!" She called after them.

Troy and Gabriella exchanged mischievous smirks and headed downstairs quietly.

Kirsten hopped onto Gabriella's bed and pulled out her cell phone and started texting Jacob again.

_Jacob: Yea marc isn't the best uncle but he isn't the worst either. _

_Kirsten: Watever. He's the worst in my book. My friend wants to meet u_

_Jacob: is she cute?_

_Kirsten: I guess but she's my age, 15_

_Jacob: Age aint nothin but a number_

_Kirsten: Watever u'll get 2 meet her but don't play any games_

_Jacob: with her or u_

_Kirsten: Both. Were cousins anyway and it's not going to happen again_

_Jacob: no1 was even talking about that but ok_

_Kirsten: I mean it_

_Jacob: you meant no back then 2 but look where that got us_

"Texting Jacob again?" Gabriella asked loudly, causing Kirsten to jump.

"Oh my goodness you scared me!" A startled Kirsten said while holding a hand to her chest. "I didn't think you'd actually listen to me."

"Yeah, neither did Troy but I already felt bad, I didn't want to get you any angrier."

"Aw, how sweet of you," Kirsten said deadpan. She shut her phone (which was open to Jacob's last message) and laid it down on the nightstand facedown to the left of Gabriella's bed. "Time for bed!"

"What?" Gabriella crossed her legs. "You don't even want to know any details? Anything at all about how it happened? _Why_ it happened?"

"Nope." Kirsten got under the sheets in her pajamas and laid down facing opposite of Gabriella. "Goodnight," she said with a smile.

"Night…" Gabriella said puzzled and got under as well. Before she lay down she turned towards Kirsten. "Are you sure?"

"_Yes_. Goodnight, Gabriella." Kirsten closed her eyes and began to doze off.

Gabriella, still confused as ever, turned opposite of Kirsten and began to doze off, hoping Troy would venture in them.

* * *

"I don't understand," Gabriella said with a shake of her head. "Where is he?" She was sitting in the hot tub, leaning back on her elbows behind her. She was wearing her _Juicy__Couture_ Capri string bikini. She brushed a loose strand from her ponytail behind her ear and sighed.

Kirsten rolled her eyes subtly and covered her mouth to stifle a yawn. She was wearing her _Juicy__Couture_ shirred skirted bandeau bikini and was sitting across from Gabriella. "It's only ten o'clock. He probably won't wake up until twelve. Be patient."

"Ok." Gabriella smiled. "So how'd you like my pancakes?"

"Delicious." Kirsten smiled and kissed her fingers like the French.

Gabriella giggled and thanked her.

"Where's your dad?" Kirsten asked.

"I don't know. He usually goes out Saturday mornings though."

"Ok. Hey, Tiara," she said with a wave.

Gabriella turned her head and shrugged.

"Hi," Tiara said while taking off her _Juicy__Couture_ ruffled plaid coverup, revealing her _Juicy__Couture_ triangle bikini. She took her Gucci sunglasses off and sat them and her towel on the sunbed closest to the pool and dived into the deep end.

"Where does your father go Saturday mornings?" Kirsten asked curiously.

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. He's never told _me_."

"Yea, but he's told me." Tiara started swimming over to their end of the pool where the hot tub is. "He visits his mistress," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Gabriella sat up and lifted her shades. "Shut up, brat! Daddy doesn't have a mistress." She knocked her shades back over her eyes and leaned back. "He'd tell me."

"Nobody tells you anything." Tiara started floating are her back. "That'd be dangerous. You'd probably blurt it out to Mom during one of your fights to piss her off more."

"Nobody asked you, Tiara!"

She scoffed. "Nobody had to." She sighed. "Alright, I'm bored now. I'll see you guys later." She hopped out, grabbed her towel and proceeded to dry herself as she walked into the house.

"I don't see the point of her coming out just now," Kirsten said.

"She just wanted to piss me off. She did and now she's gone. I'm a genius," Gabriella said with a grin.

"How does her pissing _you_ off make you a genius?"

"I acted like she pissed me off so she'd leave."

"You're such a liar she totally pissed you off."

"No! She just annoyed me." Gabriella giggled and checked her phone for the millionth time.

"Gabriella…," Kirsten droned.

"Kirsten…," she droned back, "why hasn't he called me?" she whined.

"Because he's sleeping, Gabriella!" Kirsten got out of the hot tub and dried herself off. "Jesus, you are so pressed over this guy and you've only known him for two weeks!"

"I'm not…pressed! I'm in strong like," she said defensively.

"Yea," she scoffed. "More like strong lust. I'll be inside."

"What? Are you serious?" Gabriella groaned. She slouched in her seat in the hot tub. After a couple of minutes she got out also, finding it uncomfortable to sit out by herself.

* * *

Georgia stretched and yawned. She rubbed her eyes, expecting to see Troy getting dressed or no Troy at all. She was surprised to find him lying next to her. She smiled and rolled over to check the time. 12:30pm. She grinned. He's never stayed so long, but they've never lasted as long as they did last night. She didn't know what got him into such a great mood when he came back but she didn't care. She rolled on her other side to face Troy's sleeping body. He looked so peaceful. She stroked his hair and face, thinking of how beautiful a child of their own would be. Troy's crystal blue eyes, her brunette hair, his nose, her lips…Her thoughts were interrupted by Troy's grunt. "Good afternoon," she said with a smile.

"Huh? Oh. Yea, afternoon." Troy stretched and smiled her. "What time is it?"

"12:30. Do you want breakfast, lunch, brunch?" She laughed. "I can make you something."

Troy got up and started to dress. "Um, no. I've got to go. I have to be somewhere."

"What?" Georgia sat up. "Why?"

"I told you, I have to be somewhere." Troy stared at her disappointed look. "This doesn't change anything, you're still my bitch."

"What the hell, Troy!" Georgia threw her pillow at him. "Every time I find you the least bit eligible you completely change my mind and turn into a total ass! I hate you! I am _not _your bitch!"

"Shut up!" Troy yelled. "If you don't like it I won't come back!" Troy made his way to the door with a smirk on his face. He loves to see her beg and ask him to stay. It just boosts his ego even more so. Nothing's really changed because of Gabriella, just that he's had sex with her. He's not going to dump her, but after that stupid date he got himself into he decided it could be an opportunity to have sex again.

"Troy, wait!" Georgia cried out with tears in her eyes. "Don't leave." She sniffed. "At least if you go, please come back." Georgia started crying and ran her hand through her hair.

Troy turned around and almost felt sorry for her. He didn't know exactly how much of a hold he had on her. He kissed her on the forehead and held her. After she stopped crying he left. Ignoring her "I love you."

* * *

When Troy reached Gabriella's house it was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon. He parked his car a couple houses down and sneaked into the backyard. He wasn't surprised to see Gabriella sleeping on a lounge chair with her sunglasses on. He sneaked over and kissed her awake. "Hey."

She smiled and stretched. "Hey. It sure took you long enough to get here," she teased.

"Yea, but not long enough for you to be upset with me." He picked her up bridal style and smiled at her giggling.

"Did you expect me to be? The only thing I'm upset about is Kirsten. She left because she—" Gabriella paused. She didn't want him to give him the satisfaction. So she lied. "She had to go home and help her mother with something." She locked her wrist behind his neck.

"Really?" Troy smirked, sensing her dishonesty. He put her down and held on to one of her hands. Gabriella nodded. "Well I'm sure I can keep you company. Is anybody home?"

"Nope." Gabriella smirked. She _thought_ she had a hold on him and decided as long as they were in the process of dating; she would be the biggest tease. "Do you want to skinny dip?"

"Nah. Let's watch TV." Troy led her inside and with a confused look on her face she guided him downstairs to the basement. Troy thought it best to lead her to believe he didn't want sex from her, therefore making her want sex and then in turn receiving what he wanted all along. Troy found the nice, large black leather couch facing the gigantic flat screen in their fully furnished basement. He grabbed the remote and turned on ESPN SportsCenter. He patted on the seat next to him for Gabriella and put his arm over her shoulder.

Gabriella tried not to show how pissed off she was. She expected Troy to want sex so she could happily refuse. She was looking forward to Troy wanting her, and she _wanted_ Troy to want her. But, he seems completely interested in the stupid sports channel. Gabriella sighed. "Did you really come all the way over here just to watch sports?"

Troy kissed her forehead and ignored her question.

Gabriella stared up at him with expectant eyes. "Well?"

Troy ceased the opportunity and kissed her on the lips. Troy grabbed the remote and muted the TV. He sat Gabriella on his lap so she was straddling him.

Gabriella grew disappointed when he didn't try anything more and grew even more disappointed when twenty minutes later he removed her from his lap and turned on the volume. The next couple of hours went by following the same cycle. She jumped when she felt a sudden vibration from Troy's pocket.

"Calm down, babe." Troy chuckled and checked the caller ID. Georgia. "Hey."

"Hey. We need to talk. I'll be at your house in twenty minutes. If you aren't there to sneak me in I'll simply introduce myself to your mother."

"What the hell? Is it that important you have to bring my mom into this?"

"Yes. Now get your ass home."

"How do you know I'm not there now?"

"You said there instead of here. I'll see you later."

The line went dead and Troy groaned. "Damn. I have to go. Something…came up. You should come to my place sometime." He kissed her on the lips goodbye and showed himself out without giving Gabriella time to reply.

Gabriella grabbed a pillow and screamed as loud and as long as she could until her throat hurt. _What the hell just happened? We're not even a couple, yet he acted like an abstinent jackass! _She thought. "Ugh! Fuck my life!" she screamed into her pillow.


	11. Blackmail

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ! Get your fast ass down here this instant!" Mr. Montez yelled from downstairs.

Gabriella groaned and put down her magazine. She took her time exiting her room and stopping at the stairs. She looked over the railing at her father patiently. She also took time to notice Tiara's smug appearance as she turned cockily and walked into the kitchen. "What'd she tell you?"

"Does it matter? What the hell are you doing inviting boys over here at one in the morning? This isn't a whore house young lady and I will _not _tolerate you having young boys here when me or your mother aren't present! You understand me?" Mr. Montez was red as a tomato.

Gabriella sighed and answered calmly. "Why is such a big deal if I do it, but it's perfectly fine if Tiara has a guy over?"

"_Tiara _had me and your mother's permission _and_ he came and went at a decent hour! You're grounded!"

"What? Dad, no!" Gabriella pleaded. "Please!"

"No! I don't want to hear another word! Go to your room!" Mr. Montez heard enough. The thought of Gabriella messing around with these little boys and having an unexpected pregnancy mortified him. He didn't need another Maria—bitter and hateful towards her first born. He turned away from her and started walking towards his study.

"If you ground me….I'll….I'll tell mom you're cheating!" Gabriella didn't expect those words to come out her mouth. She wasn't really the blackmailing type—she wasn't even sure if her threat was true, but she wasn't about to get grounded.

Mr. Montez stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly. "I will not tolerate lying either. You're grounded for a month," Mr. Montez said softly, but loud enough for Gabriella to hear.

Gabriella clenched her teeth and stormed to her room, slamming the door.

Mr. Montez went to the kitchen and glared at his youngest daughter. "What did you tell her?" He asked sternly.

Tiara put down her glass of lemonade and frowned. She turned to face him on her bar stool that was facing the countertop. "I told her nothing," she lied.

"Don't lie to me, Tiara!" Mr. Montez slammed his fist on the counter. "What did you tell her?"

Tiara jumped and took a small sip of her lemonade. "I told her you see a mistress every Saturday morning," she said tentatively. "But, I didn't think she'd believe me. I made it seem like I was lying, at least, I thought that's how it seemed. I'm sorry," she said with a drop of her eyes.

"For your sake, she better not tell your mom, and if she does, hopefully your mother won't believe her." He looked at her gravely. No cell phone for the day. Give it here." He held out his hand for it and Tiara gave it to him sadly. Her father kissed her on the forehead and sent her to her room. He rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "What am I going to do with them?" He shook his head and resided to his study.

The rest of the weekend, Gabriella secluded herself from her family. After getting dressed Monday morning, despite her annoyance and managing to hide her phone from her father, she called Troy and asked him to take her to school.

"Thanks," Gabriella said breathlessly, after running down the street from her house and hopping into Troy's truck. She put on her seatbelt and relaxed. When Troy let her know he was there, she yelled "Bye!" and bolted.

"So," Troy said while pulling out onto the street, "looks like you've had a rough morning." Troy watched as Gabriella looked down at herself. She had on a loose light blue t-shirt that drooped on one shoulder so one of her black bra straps were showing, old blue jeans that became nicely form-fitting when she hit puberty, and a burlap belt. Her hair went from a neat ponytail into a frenzy of loose curls. She wore no earrings and light makeup. To Troy, Gabriella still looked insanely cute. However, he would never admit it.

Gabriella put her hand to her forehead exhaustedly. "Yea, I have." She sits up straight and tries to straighten her whole self up. "My dad was all on my case about you coming over yesterday and Saturday night. I don't know how he found out seeing as he wasn't home, but it probably involves my little sister."

"Oh, I see. How long are you grounded?"

"A month!" Gabriella frowned and sighed. As Troy pulled into his parking spot, Gabriella unbuckled her seatbelt and murmured another thanks before hopping out and walking towards the school.

Troy was still braking before she got out and whistled as her watched her walk away. He grabbed his bag and got out. After shutting his door and turning around he jumped. "God, you scared me. Don't stand so close." Troy grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her back so she's an arm's length apart.

"Get your filthy hands off me, Troy Bolton! I told you what would happen if I saw you with Gabriella Montez again!" Georgia yelled. "Did Saturday mean _nothing_ to you? Do _I_ mean _anything_ to you?"

Troy looked around. A bunch of people were looking in their direction. He grabbed Georgia's wrist and pulled her to the side of the school out of the parking lot where everyone could see them.

"Well?" Last Saturday, Georgia told Troy that she knew all about what happened between him and Kirsten and she would tell everyone if he didn't show more respect towards her. Also, they would start dating, meaning, no more Gabriella.

"Well what?" Troy stared at his supposed sex partner. She was wearing a light blue crop top and low-riders. She decided to go natural with her blonde hair, instead of brown, which were sitting nicely on her shoulders with blunt-cut bangs.

"Do you care about me at all? Do you care that I could ruin you?"

"Shut up, Georgia." Troy rolled his eyes. "No one is going to believe that this stud got his heart broken. No one's going to believe you, the school whore. And I could honestly care less about you. The only reason I stick around is because I feel sorry for you. Your parents barely acknowledge your existence, your cousin hates you, your brothers are losers who dropped out of school and left home. I feel like I have to show you some kind of affection so you don't end up lying on the street beaten and raped by your pimp. I refuse to date you because you'd be clingy, needy, and jealous just like you are now, but ten times worse. I treat you like crap so one day you'll get over your senseless feelings for me." Troy scowled in disgust.

Georgia, in tears, smiled. "You do care about me." She beamed.

"What the—is that all you got from what I just told you? Oh my fucking—Georgia, we're done. Ok? No more calls, texts, emails, or sex." Troy walked away. He shook his head and headed to class.

Georgia stared after him and leaned against the brick wall. She dropped her head feeling like she'd just been slapped in the face. "We're not done, Georgia. He cares about you. You heard him say it. He'd never live with himself if something happened to you." Georgia picked up her head and grinned devilishly. "Troy Bolton. You're going to be mine, whether you like it or not."

* * *

Gabriella was late. She kept stalling at her locker to see Troy and ended up forgetting to get the books she needed for her next class. After turning a corner she saw Bridget and Jason and retreated back. She eavesdropped on what they were saying, curious to see if any of it involved her.

"I swear to God, Jason! If you got me pregnant…," Bridget said angrily, pacing hurriedly in front of him, stopping occasionally to glare at him when he talked.

"Look, how do you even know it's mine? I know you sleep around. Hell, for all I know, it could be Troy Bolton's baby."

"Don't be stupid, Jason! I've only been sleeping around with you for the past three months, so I'm pretty sure this _thing_ inside of me is yours."

"Would you shut up? I swear these walls have ears and God forbid I take responsibility for this. I'm not taking care of a baby, boyfriend or not. There's abortion, adoption…hey, you could have an 'accidental' miscarriage." Jason wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

"Jason! There's no way I'm going to purposely kill my baby! It's a living thing and you know I wouldn't dare kill another human being."

"Oh yeah? And who was the one who just called 'your baby' a thing earlier, huh? You're not even sure if you're pregnant so stop freaking out!" Jason punched a locker and turned toward her. "I'll get you a pregnancy test and drive you to the doctor. How long have you thought you're pregnant?" Jason whispered.

"I don't know, three days. I've been pale and vomiting. The last time we had sex was around last week, wasn't it?"

"No… It was the Saturday after the first day of school. It's the middle of freaking September." Jason paused. "What the hell have we been doing? I thought we were having sex every night?"

"Then who did I…" Bridget trailed off. "Who the hell have you been sleeping with?"

"Look, calm down. I don't know who it was. I've might've been out with the guys and they might've spiked my drink with ecstasy… And don't turn this on me! Who the hell have _you_ been sleeping with?"

"We'll figure it out later! Just, don't leave, okay? We'll meet afterschool or something and get the damn test. Ok?" Bridget said with pleading eyes.

"Ok. Whatever. Afterschool." Bridget kissed him on the cheek and he watched her walk away carelessly. He leaned against the wall and dropped his head back, rubbing his face in exhaustion.

When Gabriella no longer heard the sound of Bridget's heels clicking, she turned the corner, stopping when she realized Jason hadn't left. She started to turn back around, but he grabbed her arm and stepped in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going, sweet cheeks?" He said with a flirtatious smile.

"Let me go, Jason. I'm late for class." Gabriella tried to avoid eye contact and focused on a piece of gum that was stuck to the floor.

"Give me a kiss."

"No! Bridget would kill me and I don't even like you! You're a pig and I hate you!" Gabriella snatched her arm away.

Jason smiled and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her towards another supply closet and went for her shirt. When Gabriella pushed him away he smiled again. "Come on, baby. Things would be much more pleasant if you didn't struggle." He went in for a kiss but met her cheek instead of her desirable lips. He sat her on a covered trash can and pinned her wrist against the wall. He realized this was useless considering her legs were still free and kicking vigorously. Eventually he gave up after he almost got savagely kicked in the balls and let her go. "Don't worry, princess. One day, I'll have you. One way or another." She slapped him and fled.

Gabriella took the rest of the day off and spent it in the back of Troy's pickup truck. She held her legs to her chest and tried to stay warm. She wasn't surprised to find a blanket. She lied down and got comfortable. She was so pissed at Jason. First thing tomorrow she was going to report sexual harassment and get a restraining order, if possible. She started to cry. Jason had tried to rape her.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short, but I hope you liked it anyway ^_^**


	12. Surprise

Tiara sighed as she stared at Terrence dreamily across the cafeteria as her "friends" Kaitlin and Tiffany droned on and on about Tiffany's new manicure.

Tiffany was the one who "recruited" Tiara on her first day and obviously the destined leader of their group—not to mention Queen of the Eighth Grade as she put it. At first, Tiara was psyched to be instantly popular with all the guys wanting her and with all the girls wanting to _be_ her. But, she's getting tired of Tiffany running everything. She thinks the world revolves around her and that she's better than everyone. Kaitlin's been following her around and wagging her tail behind Tiffany for years. She doesn't even care how horrible Tiffany treats her. If she does, poor thing doesn't have the guts to stand up to her. But, Tiara isn't the type to be bossed around and Tiffany found that out on the second day of school. The only reason she wasn't dropped from her little clique was Tiffany sees her as a major threat—as the saying goes: "keep your friends close and you're enemies closer."

"So I told my mom," Tiffany said. "Of course I want a decoration, whether it cost more or not." Tiffany flipped her long, blonde hair and admired her manicure once more. "We should all get matching manicures," she gasped, "and matching pedicures! Wouldn't that be _ador_-able?"

Kaitlin smiled and shook her head. "Totally." _Not the worst thing she's ever made me do_, she thought.

_Kill me now_! "Sure, Tiffany." Tiara sighed and continued to gaze at Terrence. She didn't talk to him all weekend and he's been avoiding her all day. She's even heard rumors about him liking some other—

"I heard he likes me now," Tiffany said matter-of-factly with a smile. "Did you guys break-up?" She caught Terrence's attention and waved at him with a smile on her face.

Tiara's world collapsed when he nodded back with a smirk. "No, we did not break-up! Keep your waves to yourself!" Tiara grabbed Tiffany's hand and put it down. "I bet _you_ started that rumor, didn't you," Tiara said angrily.

"Oh, calm down, Tiara." Tiffany shrugged. "It's not like you guys were serious. You knew him for like, a week." Sarah giggled and turned to Kaitlin. "Hey, do you want to catch a movie this weekend? You could sleepover, too!" Kaitlin beamed. "My mom wouldn't care at all." She faced Tiara, "you can come too, you know, if you're not busy drooling over Terrence." She laughed and flipped her hair.

Tiara stood up and shook her head. "It's one thing to set me up with Terrence just so you can take him away from me," Tiara scoffed, "but it's another to tease me about liking him when you've been drooling over him for four years! So, thanks for the invitation, but I'll pass." Tiara sent her a fake smile and walked away from their table.

"Dude," Derek said, "I think they're fighting over you." He pointed to the table where Tiara and Tiffany were.

"Yea," Terrence said, "I got these girls lining up." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I find it funny that neither of them even knows about Kaitlin. She has a thing for me now." Terrence lied through his teeth. His whole group of friends is easily impressed and he gets them to believe anything he says without even trying most of the time.

"Awesome! I mean, what girl wouldn't want you?" Derek, Terrence's awkward cousin, said. He's dark, has short hair, a bit on the chubby side, wears glasses, and looks way smarter than he actually is. He wears khaki pants and Polo shirts most of the time. Friend wise; he tries to be funny, and does whatever he can to be considered "cool," but it doesn't always work out for him.

"Shut up, Derek," Terrence said.

"Okay."

Then there's Tony, the skater. He's light-skinned, wears dark jeans and graphic tees, and is Terrence's best friend. He doesn't ever believe a thing that comes out of his mouth unless it's just the two of them, but he doesn't ever negate his statements _most of the time_. "Gee, I wonder who you're going to choose since they all are just waiting in line for you to ask them out," he said sarcastically. He scoffed and shook his long, dark shaggy hair so it wouldn't cover his naturally sleepy eyes.

"Says the guy who's been pining over Tiffany for like four years," Terrence whispered so only Tony would hear.

"Shut up! Don't talk about it," Tony said as he nudged Terrence's shoulder.

Then there are the twins (identical): James and Jayden. They're two completely different people; James is fun, smart, and outgoing. Jayden's really calm, quiet, and a bit of an ass when you first meet him. However, they both are tall, tan, with curly dark brown hair, and amazingly gorgeous. They'd probably be more popular if they didn't seem genuinely disinterested in every girl in school.

"And you guys wonder why you have D averages," Jayden said as he shook his head.

"Hey, just because you're an honors student-,"

"Can we talk about something else?" James interrupted. "Hey, our dad just installed a new home theater!"

"Cool!" Derek said. "Say, can we play video games over at your place?"

"Sure," Jayden said hesitantly. "I'll let you guys know when to come over."

"Don't let him know," Jayden whispered to him.

"Wasn't going to." James smirked and bumped fists with his twin. The bell rang and they got up and left, to their dismay, with Derek following enthusiastically behind.

Tony held Terrence back. "You're so full of shit," he said as they walked to class together.

"I am not!" Terrence gasped melodramatically. "I find that very offensive."

"Sure you do." Tony frowned. "I told you to lay off Kaitlin. No matter how much I think Tiara's hot, I've never even talked to her because of you."

"I hear you," Terrence said. "I was just-,"

"I don't care. Lay off my sister."

"Ok!" Terrence held up his hands. "I heard you the first time."

"Good."

Tony's mom remarried to Kaitlin's dad about five years ago. Ever since, Tony's been very protective of her. She's very fragile and he does his best to make sure no guy tries to take advantage of her. However, he hasn't paid attention to the girls. He thinks her relationship with Tiffany keeps her protected from insults and what not, when Tiffany's the main one picking on her. He would've stripped her away years ago if Tiffany didn't have him fooled. He still doesn't know Tiffany got her drunk enough to admit losing her virginity to Terrence one night.

"So what happened between you and Tiara last weekend anyway?" Tony asked.

"Well I went over her house and we were making out and stuff." Tony nodded his head and Terrence continued. "Then she went into the bathroom and put on this really sexy lingerie, and tells me we're not going to have sex!"

"So?"

"So, I was pissed! Who does that?" Terrence shook his head. "I left, she said she'd call me, and I told her not to. End of story. I haven't talked to her since."

"What is your problem?" Tony asked in disbelief. "Have you even considered that maybe she isn't ready for sex? That she's a virgin? That you're being an ass?"

"Hey, Terrence Chase isn't made a fool of." He shrugged his shoulders. "She learned that sooner rather than later."

Tony shook his head. "This is why I tell you to stay away from my sister. Girls should be treating you like the Plague." Tony and Terrence sat down at their desks next to each other and lowered their voices so they weren't overheard. "You should try being like James or Jayden sometimes. It might do you some good, be healthy even."

"I can't help it if the ladies want me," he said with a cocky grin.

"Oh, look," Tony said as he pointed across the room. "Stephanie and Stacy are about to ask Jayden and James out again."

Stephanie and Stacy are identical twin sisters who've been crushing on James and Jayden since they moved from Idaho a year ago. They are tall, thin, and athletic. Stephanie's the star of the girls' soccer team and Stacy's the star of the girls' basketball team. They are forever convinced that the four of them belong together no matter how many times James and Jayden turn them down.

"So?"

"You should watch. You might learn something."

"Hey, James," Stephanie said softly while biting her lip and twisting her light brown hair around her index finger.

"Hey, Jayden," Stacy said energetically with a smile on her face.

Jayden looked up from the book he was reading as James looked up from doodling in his notebook.

"Hey, Stephanie," James said with a friendly smile. "What's up?"

"Hey, Stacy," Jayden said with a sigh.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to-," Stephanie started shyly.

"See a movie with us this weekend?" Stacy finished excitedly.

James and Jayden shared a thoughtful look. They looked back at the two girls who waited anxiously for them to reply.

"Sure," Jayden said with a shrug.

"Why not?" James said with a smile.

"What?" Stephanie said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Really?" Stacy said hopefully.

"What?" Tony and Terrence blurted out from across the room in disbelief.

"Yea, why not," James and Jayden said at the same time.

"Cool!" Stacy grabbed Stephanie's arm and started walking away with a smile on her face. "We'll text you."

"Bye, guys," Stephanie said happily.

James and Jayden smirked at each other and bumped fists.

"What the hell just happened?" Tony asked.

"No idea," Terrence said. He patted Tony's back. "But, I did learn something." Tony looked at him. "The J twins got game."

Tony shook his head with a laugh and shoved Terrence playfully.

* * *

Troy threw his backpack onto the bed of his pickup truck frustrated, but stopped as soon as he heard a cry of pain.

"Ow," Gabriella said groggily as she rubbed her head and slowly sat up straighter. She then tried to comb out her snarled hair from sleeping with her fingers. She looked at Troy with a tired expression as she attempted to get rid of any dried tear stains.

"Ok," Troy said with a sigh. "First thing, what the hell are you doing in the back of my truck?"

"I skipped," she said with a lazy shrug of her shoulders.

"Ok, second thing, why do you look like a drunken hobo?"

"Shut up," Gabriella said offensively. "I do not."

Troy smiled and held out his hand to help Gabriella up. "Come on."

After Gabriella stopped staring at it reluctantly, she took it, stood up and hopped over the side of the truck with Troy holding her waist.

Troy pulled her closer and went in for a kiss on her lips and caught contact with her cheek. "What's that about?"

"Can you just take me home?" Gabriella removed his hands and got into the passenger seat of his car.

Troy got in and slammed the door. "What the hell is your problem?"

Gabriella frowned. "What the hell is _your_ problem? Don't yell at me! I've had _the_ worst day ever and I'm _not_ going to let you make it worse for me!" She pulled her iPod out and untangled her headphones. "Well, go!" She pointed towards the ignition. "Start the car! Take me home!"

"Give me what I want first." Troy stared at her firmly.

"What?" Troy grabbed her neck aggressively and tried to kiss her with a scary look in his eyes Gabriella had never seen before. "No, Troy!" She pushed him away with all her might. "Stop!"

Troy went in again stronger and feverishly and crawled on top of her.

"No! Stop!" By this time, Gabriella was in tears. As soon as she got the chance she kneed him in the groin, unlocked the doors, climbed out from under him and slapped him hard. She ran as fast as she could towards home.

* * *

"Hey, Dad," Tiara asked calmly as she took a break from her homework. "Have you seen Gabi?"

"No, sweetie," Mr. Montez yelled out of his study to his youngest daughter.

"Oh," she said in disappointment. "My math homework is killing me and Gabi's better at it so I was hoping she was here so she could-,"

"Yea, that's great, honey!"

Tiara peeked into her dad's study and saw he was on the phone.

"I don't care how long it takes, just do it!" Mr. Montez yelled into the phone.

She smirked. "Hey, Dad, I think I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Mrs. Montez dropped her stuff down at the door and ran over to Tiara. "When did this happen? Who did this to you?"

"What's all the fuss about? I'm trying to have a-," Mr. Montez walked out of his study and smiled brightly when he saw his wife. "Hello, darling." He kissed her on the lips and gave her a warm hug. "Let me get those for you." He pointed with his hand at her bags by the door and proceeded to take them to their master bedroom.

"What's this about you being pregnant?" She said while cradling Tiara's face in her hands.

"Calm down, Ma." Tiara paused. "I'm not pregnant; I was just trying to get Dad's attention."

Mrs. Montez dropped her hands. "Yea, well, when I tried that too much I actually ended up pregnant, so never lie about that again. You hear me?"

"Yes, Ma," Tiara said lazily. "Do you know where Gabriella is?"

"How should I know, I just got home?" Mrs. Montez said dismissively. "Hey, you haven't seen pictures of your new baby cousin yet. Come along." She waved her hand in a beckoning manner. "They're in my suitcase upstairs."

"Ok," Tiara sighed. "Did you get my phone upgraded yet?"

"Oh, yea." Mrs. Montez pulled it out of her pocket and tossed it to her swiftly. "Come along now."

"Hold on, let me call, Gabi." She held up a finger and dialed.

"I don't have all day, Tiara!" Mrs. Montez headed to her room without her.

Gabriella sniffed and wrapped her arms around herself as she answered her phone. She'd been walking for about an hour and could see her house down the street. "Hello?"

"Gabi, where are you?" Tiara said frantically. "I need your help with my math homework."

"I'm almost home, I'll be there soon." As she said that a car pulled up next to her. The window rolled down and she smiled. "Actually, give me an hour and I'll help you with whatever you need. Bye!"

Tiara hung up and went upstairs to see the baby pictures.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gabriella said excitedly.

"Well, nice to see you too, Ella," Sharpay said with a smile. "Come on, get in!"

"Oh my God!" Gabriella hopped in and checked out the car. "This is really nice! Someone got their license." She put on her seatbelt.

"I know, my car's bitchin'," Sharpay smiled. "And," she pulled out her license, "I did get my license! I would've brought Taylor out with me, but she had a curfew and this was a ten hour drive. You're so lucky I love you!"

"Hey, I didn't tell you to drive down here, but I love that you love me enough to do this!"

"Well, I didn't just drive down here to see you and show off my new car and license." She pulled off and started driving around the block.

Gabriella stared at her expectantly. "Well didn't I feel special?" She giggled. "What's going on?"

"My dipshit parents are getting a divorce."

"What? Wait, haven't you been waiting for them to separate since, like ever?" She giggled.

"Yea, their constant fighting always annoyed me, but on a good note I've been able to get away with stuff, for example, driving ten hours to see you on a school night." She smiled.

"Why didn't you just call me?"

"Because I needed to get out and away from everything and," she sighed, "I miss you. Taylor's gotten so busy with her new boyfriend, she's forgotten about me. And my boyfriend is too busy playing football and probably banging some cheerleader."

"Aw, sweetie."

"I know! I'm breaking up with him, but how else am I going to spend my free time?"

"Driving down to see me as an excuse to escape your problems?" Gabriella said sarcastically with a smile. "Look, Shar, I miss you too, but don't do this again. At least, not on a school night. And call first! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I know!" Sharpay pouted. "I love you!" She reached over to hug her.

"Sharpay, the road!"

"Oh, right." She grabbed the wheel. "Sorry."

"God, how did you drive down here without getting in an accident?"

"I didn't have anybody distracting me," she teased. "But, I did get about three speeding tickets."

"What? Oh my God, who's going to pay for that?"

"I don't know. I'll pass them off to my dad; get him to pay for them. Hey, do you think I could stay over your place tonight?"

"What about school?"

"We're out tomorrow; budget cuts or something." She waved her hand carelessly.

"Ok, well I have school tomorrow," Gabriella said matter-of-factly.

"I'll go with you!"

Gabriella looked at her with a blank stare.

"Ok, fine. I'll hang out at your place until you get back from school and I'll drive back after dinner."

"How about before dinner, and before my parents get home?"

"Ok, but I'll drop you off and pick you up from school. Oh, and I'm coming back this weekend."

"Alright, I won't stop you. Hey, my house is right here."

Sharpay pulled over in front of her house and parked. "Oh la la, nice house. What an upgrade, huh?"

"Yea, there's an outdoor pool, Jacuzzi, and home theater in the basement, but you're not leaving my room."

"Aw, come on. Your mom usually leaves the house sometime during the day, can I wonder around then, in one of your bikinis?" she smiled hopefully.

"Fine, why not?"

"Yay! I love you!" Sharpay and Gabriella got out of the car and hugged each other tightly. "Come on, I'll sneak you in."

"Ooh, fun!" Sharpay squealed, causing Gabriella to giggle.


End file.
